


The Austin Angels

by JaredGirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredGirl/pseuds/JaredGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen é guitarrista e cantor num pub gay a noite em Austin. Jared aceita emprego como garçom no mesmo pub entretanto o dono do lugar não gosta que seus empregados se envolvam romanticamente, até mesmo porque Tyler Olson é o patrão secretamente apaixonado por Jensen e o baixista da banda de Jensen, Travis Aaron se encanta por Jared  assim como Jensen a primeira vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Play the game tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Observações: O ‘Bout Time II é um bar gay em Austin que não tem música ao vivo. Eu fiz essa modificação pois gostei da cara do bar e por sempre fazer a pesquisa por locações reais para as minhas histórias. Faço isso porque gosto de me situar visualmente em um local onde eu possa criar toda a ambientação da história. Se você se interessar por ver o local, procure no google maps Bout Time II em Austin e veja as fotos do bar. Espero que goste do visual tanto quanto eu.

                                                           

 

Capítulo 1

 

Play the game tonight

 

Era uma noite chuvosa e fria de sábado em Austin.

Jensen Ackles dirigia pela North Interestate com seu amigo Travis no banco do carona e estavam profundamente calados e quietos. Havia somente o barulho do tamborilar da chuva no teto do carro e do para-brisas no vidro dianteiro do seu carro, enxugando sua visão à frente.

Estavam ambos imersos em suas memórias de como era passar um sábado chuvoso a noite em casa agarrados com alguém e não tocando no Bout Time II como sempre, para uma plateia não muito interessada em rock.

Jensen era gay mas fazia tempo que não saía com ninguém pois não gostava do jeito casual de como andavam os homens. Era um homem que estava há um ano sozinho, cobiçado porém sem conseguir cobiçar ninguém. Não gostava de sexo pelo sexo e sim de se apaixonar e ultimamente não havia conhecido ninguém que fosse apaixonante. Já Travis era um garanhão de primeira, vivia conquistando rapazes e os fazendo sofrer. Jensen era contra seu comportamento mas não podia fazer muita coisa a não ser aconselhar que o que fazia aos outros, um dia farão com ele. Mas era inútil aconselhar. Travis era o baixista da banda de Jensen e estavam sempre juntos. O restante da banda tinha meios próprios de chegar aos locais de apresentação. Rob Benedict, primeiro guitarrista e Mark Sheppard o baterista que era seu amigo inglês da faculdade formavam o restante da banda “Austin Angels”.

Entraram no pub carregando seus instrumentos. Eram observados por metade dos homens no local. Principalmente Jensen, que era o vocalista. Era a noite classic rock do Bout Time e Jensen amava cantar rock clássico e fazer cover mas também apresentar suas músicas de composição própria. Eram justamente as últimas do cardápio de músicas da banda.

Encontraram-se com o restante da Austin Angels no backstage. Costumavam se abraçar, depois ir tomar uma cerveja numa das mesas até a hora do show para descontrair e contar como havia sido a semana de cada um. Mark era advogado e nas horas vagas, baterista. Rob era ator e o guitarrista, Jensen era um dos gerentes de uma loja de departamentos e o guitarrista base, Travis era dentista e o baixista da banda. Depois de sentarem-se, esperaram ruidosos por um dos garçons da casa. Rob contava casos da semana e todos riam, Jensen estava de braços cruzados sobre a mesa sendo observado por um monte de gays apaixonados por sua beleza mas nem sequer olhava para os lados.

Demorou alguns minutos para que aparecesse um garçom. E ele era novo no local. Ele era moreno e usava a camisa branca do pub que era propositadamente colada ao corpo com o logo do pub no peito, um avental de cor cinza e calça jeans.

\- Boa noite, senhores...  O que vão pedir? – perguntou o moreno de cabelos castanhos até os ombros segurando uma tablet.

Todos olharam para ele mas Jensen e Travis pareciam hipnotizados. Jensen olhou o homem de cima a baixo, pelas suas feições calculou não ter mais de 28 anos, reparou no pescoço, ombros, braços, mãos e nos olhos de um azul profundo. O novo garçom reparou nos olhares de Jensen e o encarou por mais tempo do que deveria.

Jared estava terminando a faculdade de Direito e precisou de um “bico” para ajudar nos estudos, pois apesar da família rica facilitar, seu pai não gostava de mimá-lo depois de descoberta a sua inclinação homossexual, obrigando-o assim a trabalhar.

O moreno deu um meio sorriso sem graça e desviou o olhar para outras pessoas a volta. Esse foi o momento em que ambos foram retirados de seu devaneio sensual ao se apreciarem, pois Travis cortou o silêncio barulhento da mesa fazendo seu pedido de forma especial.

\- Hey gato, me traz uma cerveja? – todos na mesa riram botando a mão na boca se entreolhando. Mark ria mais do que normal pois achava a “gayzada” como chamava muito engraçados. Rob também era heterossexual.

O garçom o olhou.

\- Sim, senhor... mais alguém?

\- Você é novo não é? – Perguntou Travis

Os outros interviram naquela cantada arrastada.

\- Trav, você pode deixar o rapaz fazer o serviço dele em paz? – disse Mark rindo - Baba quieto! – todos riram menos Jensen que olhava o garçom seriamente de braços cruzados.

Jared riu-se gostosamente.

\- Não há nenhum problema em responder, senhor... Sim, comecei essa semana... há algum outro pedido da mesa?

Jensen abriu a boca pela primeira vez.

\- Traga um balde de Heineken para nós,  pode anotar isso enquanto meu amigo seca a baba? – disse animadamente se assustando com sua própria repentina mudança de humor. Afinal aquele sábado tedioso podia melhorar muito. Mas em seguida, lembrou-se de como terminavam todos os seus flertes naquele bar. Somente mais um garoto bonito animado com o vocalista da banda.

\- Anotado, senhor... – respondeu o garçom olhando para ele e sorrindo de forma sensual quase de maneira imperceptível aos demais, mas Jensen notou.

Ao se afastar, todos começaram a rir.

\- Isso Trav, cai de boca mesmo no pau do garçom gostosão e seja demitido! – disse Jensen

\- É, seu ridículo, além de parecer uma cadela no cio, você põe nosso cachê gordo daqui em perigo, já não sabe que o Ty odeia envolvimento entre o pessoal da casa? – reforçou Mark.

\- Ih relaxem, donzelas, não vou por nada a perigo não, mas que o cara é uma delícia isso é, fala ai Jensen! – respondeu Travis

Jensen ficou sério.

\- Por que falo eu?!

\- Por que você que levou uma secada do garoto de cima a baixo... – disse Rob rindo

Todos riram menos Travis. Jensen achou que ninguém havia percebido, mas não estava animado afinal se tentasse algo com funcionário da casa o dono Ty Olsson, daria uma bronca enorme em todos e o garçom poderia perder o emprego. Todos desconfiavam que Ty nutria uma paixão nunca declarada por Jensen, afinal os olhares do dono do Bout Time para ele eram de pura lascívia, só Jensen não percebia.

\- Jensen levar uma secada dessas no Time é perigo, Ty fica o tempo todo olhando...- disse Mark.

\- Lá vem vocês com isso! – disse Jensen – Olha, eu vou pegar minha cerveja no balcão mesmo – disse e levantou-se

\- Qual é, Jen! Volta aqui, para com isso!

Ele se levantou sob protestos pois não gostava daquela conversa sobre o dono do pub. Então decidiu ir até o balcão. Ty o viu e foi até ele.

\- E ai meu vocalista? – perguntou o homem de meia idade, cobiçado pelo pub inteiro mas que só tinha olhos para Jensen.

\- Hã? Ah e ai Ty, como vai? – sorriu meio sem jeito.

\- Vai tocar minha música hoje? – perguntou o belo homem, sabendo que Jensen sabia do que ele falava. Hotel California era a música preferida de Ty.

\- Vou sim parceiro. – Jensen gostava de manter certa distância.

\- O que vai querer? Aproveita, é por conta da casa! – ele sorria apontando com as duas mãos para si mesmo.

Neste momento Jared passou por trás de Ty e olhou Jensen. Jensen sorriu meio sem jeito, acenando com a cabeça. Ty olhou para o garçom e em seguida olhou para Jensen entendendo que havia acontecido uma troca de olhares. Então chegou perto de Jensen e tocou sua mão.

\- Bonitão não é?

Jensen sorriu sem graça e franziu o nariz.

\- Não faz muito meu tipo...- mentiu

\- Ah é? – Ty sorriu. Jensen sabia que tinha que aliviar o lado de todos naquela situação. Ele sabia muito bem da paixão platônica do dono do Time e por isso tinha um certo compromisso consigo mesmo em não desagradá-lo.

Jared se aproximou.

\- Estou levando o balde já ok? – informou Jared temendo que talvez Jensen estivesse fazendo alguma reclamação.

\- Ah ok! – respondeu sorrindo – Uma cerveja, Ty!

O telefone tocou e Ty foi atender.

\- Desculpa, Jensen... Jared pode dar uma cerveja a ele, cortesia da casa, ele é da banda ok?

Jared olhou para Jensen sorrindo.

\- Ah é? – Ele abriu o freezer e pôs a cerveja sobre a mesa, abrindo-a no balcão e ao estender a mão para entrega-la, as mãos de ambos se tocaram enquanto se encaravam e Jensen sentiu um frissom percorrer seu corpo do mesmo jeito que Jared.

Jensen levou a garrafa a boca com um gesto quase pornográfico olhando para o garçom que enxugava o balcão de vidro preto sorrindo para ele. Quando Jensen se levantou para voltar a mesa, um outro garçom bateu no ombro dele.

\- Você ta louco? Ta flertando com o cara da banda na frente do patrão?- se exasperava murmurando em seu ouvido.

\- Não to nada, Stephen! – respondeu ao amigo, o mesmo que o ajudou a conseguir um emprego ali e que nutria um tesão inexplicável por Jared.

As horas foram passando e o pub começou a encher. Encheu tanto que Jensen ficava procurando Jared com o olhar enquanto dava goles na cerveja. Travis também procurava Jared com o olhar e Jensen se incomodou ao perceber. Jared, por sua vez, não tinha mais como olhar ninguém de tanto que trabalhava. Todos só pararam por algum tempo quando a banda foi chamada ao palco para tocar. Então até os garçons pararam por volta das vinte e três horas. Ty tinha algum trabalho colocando pessoas para secar o assoalho escorregadio do pub quando entravam clientes vindos da chuva tórrida lá de fora.

Jensen já estava ao microfone, com a guitarra nos braços.

\- Boa noite, rockers de Austin!! Perdão às moças mas hoje a noite é de puro rock and roll! – brincou sabendo que ali dentro não havia nenhuma moça, era um bar gay exclusivo para homens.

A clientela o ovacionou agitada, aos gritos de:

Manda ver, gostoso!

Me pega, Jensen!

Ele ria enquanto a banda começava a tocar “Play the game tonight” do Kansas. Jared parou o que fazia no bar para assistir como aquele loiro lindo de olhos verdes cantava bem e justamente músicas que ele adorava, músicas que seu pai o ensinou a amar. Stephen enxugava o balcão observando Jared que observava Jensen. Fez uma expressão triste. Mas logo foram chamados para atender pedidos.

Enquanto Jared desfilava, trabalhando quase na frente do palco, Jensen as vezes o observava atentamente enquanto cantava. Os olhares se encontravam as vezes e logo desviavam para outro lugar, coisa ou pessoa.

Jensen cantou Hotel California aos gritos do dono do pub. Muitos cantavam junto. Eram momentos de pura alegria. Jensen andava de um lado para o outro no palco e Jared pensava que a banda de rock clássico só se sustentava por causa de sua beleza pois no restante dos dias em que teve oportunidade de trabalhar naquela semana viu a casa bem mais cheia em dias de DJs. Era uma clientela diferente a cada dia, mesmo gay, quando o pub começava a funcionar as quintas feiras.

O show havia terminado à uma hora da manhã com a música “Guitar man”. A banda não iria embora até fechar o caixa e pegar seu couvert e pagamento, pois a Austin Angels era contratada do pub. Normalmente o caixa era fechado pelas três e meia da manhã, depois que quase todos os frequentadores já saíam de mãos dadas com alguém novo. Mas não no sábado, a clientela era mais madura, acima dos seus trinta anos e normalmente iam embora assim que a banda terminava de tocar. O pub já estava quase vazio quando Jared e os demais garçons se sentaram juntos com os pés para cima de cadeiras, já com suas roupas normais. Jensen reparara que Jared veio lá de dentro com a mesma calça jeans porém com uma camisa de botões azul, segurando uma mochila, uma jaqueta preta de couro e um capacete de moto.

_Ahh então é motoqueiro..._

Eles se entreolharam. Ty fechava o caixa e conferia o trabalho dos garçons, os quais contratava a dedo pela beleza pois eles atraíam a clientela.

Jensen sentou-se e ficou conversando com Rob não conseguindo tirar os olhos de Jared aproveitando enquanto Ty não olhava. Jared percebeu e baixou os olhos, em seguida vasculhou sua mochila e pegou um caderno e caneta anotando algo. Jensen ficou curioso.

\- Pode parar? – disse Rob – Ta me dando nervoso já.

\- O que? – perguntou Jensen

\- Você comendo o garçom novo... vai lá sentar na rola do cara logo cacete mas para com isso...

\- Que grosseria Rob, ta andando muito com Travis ein, isso faz mal...

\- Nunca vi você olhar pra ninguém aqui e de repente bum! Parece até que jogaram um feitiço em você...

Jensen riu-se.

\- Bem provável, o cara é... lindo. To apaixonado meu amigo! – botou a mão no peito e a mão no ombro de Rob.

\- Vou lá avisar pro Ty nos demitir logo então.

Ambos riram.

Ao saírem, Jared se dirigiu a banda.

\- Eu amei o show! Vocês tocam muito, parabéns!

Jensen sorriu tão alegremente para ele que o restante da banda ficou tenso. Ele esticou a mão para apertar a mão de Jensen. Jensen olhou a mão do moreno e esticou a sua para cumprimenta-lo. Sentiu um pequeno papel em sua mão e disfarçou.

\- Espero que o próximo show seja melhor ainda! - Jared sorria um sorriso tão lindo que Jensen achou que podia se apaixonar a primeira vista. Travis achou a mesma coisa. Jared quis disfarçar e cumprimentou a todos com um aperto de mão.

\- Espero te rever muito em breve...- disse Travis e Jared apenas sorriu.

Em seguida ele se dirigiu a uma moto linda estacionada em frente ao pub e subiu, colocou o capacete e ligou a moto. Quando ia baixar o visor do capacete, olhou Jensen e piscou para ele. Jensen baixou a cabeça envergonhado com a piscada mais linda que já viu na vida. Jared foi embora acelerando a moto.

Rob foi o único que viu a cena e sorriu para Jensen, gritando de longe.

\- Um de nós nem vai dormir mais essa noite! – e deu uma gargalhada alta enquanto fazia movimentos com a mão simulando masturbação e andando de costas para onde estava seu carro.

Todos gargalharam menos Travis que não entendeu nada.

 


	2. Locked out of heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se você pensa que o nome do capítulo foi pensado na música Locked out of heaven do Bruno Mars, está completamente certo/a!   
> Jensen está trancafiado fora do paraíso e jogaram as chaves fora em relação a Jared. Encurralado por um patrão obsessivo em sair com ele e apenas alguns beijos quentes no camarim, ele ou ambos estão trancados fora do paraíso ou céu, como interprete heaven!   
> Espero que curtam! Bjs! 
> 
> PS: O número de Jared é totalmente fictício em relação aos USA, ok galera? Eles estão na mesma cidade portanto não usariam o 555 nem a localidade, mas eu quis usar a formatação local para ficar mais cool, bjs!

Capítulo 2

 

Locked out of Heaven

(Trancado fora do paraíso)

 

Jensen enfiou o papel no bolso e nem olhou na frente de Travis, a quem teria que deixar em casa. Entraram no carro falando sobre o novo garçom.

\- Você viu como ele é alto? – perguntou Travis

\- Reparei, Trav...

\- E dá para perceber que é gostoso por cima daquela camisa do Time...eu vou conseguir o número dele de qualquer jeito.

Jensen riu.

\- Tomara, amigo, tomara...- e caiu na risada

\- Do que tá rindo, Jen?

Jensen ligou o rádio do carro e em seguida ligou o carro. Recomeçava a chuva, menos forte do que antes.

\- Travis, você precisa parar pra respirar!

\- Eu to respirando, aliás...eu nem sei mais...- dava pausas no que falava – O homem é simplesmente uma escultura que anda, ele é ...nossa!

Jensen sorria, concordando com ele secretamente mas lembrando-se da piscadinha linda que Jared lhe lançou na moto e sentindo seu coração acelerar. Pensou que precisava parar aquela sensação afinal sabia o nome do gato apenas porque Ty havia falado pois nem havia conseguido perguntar. A noite fora de muita correria, principalmente os olhares poderiam significar muitas coisas, não gostava de antecipar situações nem fantasiar coisas. Após deixar Travis, Jensen parou o carro na esquina da rua dele sem aguentar a curiosidade e meteu a mão no bolso da calça apanhando o papel que o garçom lhe dera.

 

Jared Padalecki

555-232-4980

Se quiser liga hoje! Bj!

 

Então realmente era o celular dele. Jensen sorriu. Guardou o papel e rumou para casa. Assim que entrou em casa, jogou-se em sua cama pesadamente olhando para o papel, pensando, refletindo se deveria ligar. Achava-se um homem de muito azar com os homens. Teve medo. E se ele tivesse dado o número para outros caras e ele não fosse nada especial como queria? Tinha muitas dúvidas e inseguranças. Decidiu tomar um banho bem quente e ir dormir.

Quando já estava deitado, pensou em algo. Resolveu adicionar aquele número como whatsapp e ver se funcionava. Funcionou. E Jared estava online. Aquela hora da madrugada? Pensou Jensen.

 

Olá, é o Jensen aqui

Oi, Jensen, desculpe eu estou em uma festa

 

Sentiu-se um total idiota. Obviamente aquele homem lindo estava com outro em uma festa ficando bêbado e divertindo-se enquanto ele estava já em casa como um velho. Sentiu o peso dos seus trinta e sete anos como se fosse um idoso de oitenta. Decidiu largar o celular do lado e dormir. Nesse momento o celular fez mais um bip.

 

Não quer vir para cá? Gostaria da sua companhia

 

Ele olhou a hora no relógio do celular. Eram duas e meia da manhã. Estava morto de cansado mas o convite era muito tentador. Fazia muito tempo que não se arriscava a fazer essas coisas, não sabia se seria boa companhia de um rapaz novo como ele. Novamente se pegou tentando adivinhar sua idade, vinte e sete, vinte e oito, no máximo vinte e nove. Mais um bip.

 

Jensen? Você se anima a vir me conhecer de verdade?

 

Dessa vez o garçom lindo o estava pegando pelo pé. Ponderou pegar o carro aquela hora da noite mas nem Austin era tão segura.

 

Onde você está?

 

Não houve mais respostas. Jensen achou que era mesmo “fogo de palha” do outro e resolveu desligar o wifi e dormir. Já estava mais do que na hora de cair na realidade e não de ficar inventando romances que aconteciam somente dentro da sua cabeça.

A semana passou e o show do sábado foi em outro pub. Jensen queria muito voltar mas como os dias foram atribulados acabou esquecendo o garçom gostoso, o show no Bout Time era sempre de quinze em quinze dias. Esse sábado tocariam em outro lugar.

Apesar de terem o celular um do outro, ambos tomaram um movimento defensivo de não procurar o outro. Jensen, que achou que Jared não respondeu mais no dia do show pois tinha alguém melhor para dar atenção e Jared achou o mesmo, mas na realidade não havia respondido pois tinha ficado sem sinal no wifi. Entretanto como achou que Jensen era areia demais para seu caminhão e por isso não procurou mais por ele, decidiu deixar como estava até ver como Jensen se comportaria no próximo show.

As duas semanas foram corridas para todos. Jensen tinha planilhas para entregar no trabalho, Jared tinha trabalhos da faculdade para entregar, todos tinham seus afazeres.

Até que o dia do show da Austin Angels chegou no Bout Time II.

Jensen chegou primeiro sem Travis, queria tentar checar como o garçom se comportaria sem mais ninguém da banda por perto. Entretanto o tiro saiu pela culatra quando Ty resolveu sentar em sua mesa e puxar assunto com duas cervejas na mão.

\- Chegou cedo, Jensen...

Jensen sorriu meio sem graça, pegando a cerveja da mão do outro que forçava um toque desleixado. Ty se sentou e Jensen baixou o olhar sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Olhou ao redor, não viu Jared. Será que havia sido demitido?

\- Pois é, tava de bobeira em casa e resolvi vir mais cedo...Travis tinha alguma coisa pra fazer e não quis vir junto.

\- Ah entendo...E você vai fazer o que depois daqui? – Ty não tirava os olhos dele, metido numa jaqueta de couro, era um dos homens mais sexys do lugar e da cidade. Homens e mulheres suspiravam por ele, pediam autógrafos por causa da banda mas na verdade apenas queriam chegar perto e ouvir sua voz.

\- Hoje? Não faço idéia – riu – Ir para casa eu acho.

\- Será que posso...- foi interrompido pelo toque do celular e Jensen agradeceu a Deus por isso. Não era muito religioso mas achou que foi salvo por algum anjo naquele momento. Não que Ty fosse um homem feio, era um homem maduro muito bonito mas ele nunca esteve interessado em sair com o patrão. Não era algo que desejava para sua carreira, que fosse conhecido dessa forma.

De repente a porta fez barulho e entrou um Jared de camisa desabotoada por inteiro, esbaforido, apressado e suando. Estava atrasado e viu Ty e Jensen na mesma mesa. Foi direto falar com ele mas Ty estava ao celular. Ele parou diante da mesa, segurando o capacete da moto e sorriu para Jensen num acenar de cabeça enquanto esperava Ty falar com ele. Jensen engoliu em seco ao ver aquele tórax perfeito, molhado de suor mas percebendo que Jared estava mais do que apressado pelo horário, ele olhava a palma da mão totalmente arranhada. Em seguida olhou para Jensen mexendo a cabeça para tirar os cabelos da frente dos olhos.

\- O que foi isso? – Jensen teve coragem de perguntar.

\- Só um minuto, - disse Ty para a outra pessoa no celular- O que houve, filho?

\- Um babaca me esbarrou e eu caí da moto vindo para cá! – falou alto – Por isso demorei, quero me desculpar.

\- Não tem problema, nem abrimos ainda, vá lavar esse ferimento...

\- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou Jensen de sopetão sem nem mesmo acreditar no que fazia

\- T-Tá, aceito – respondeu Jared um tanto atordoado e viu Jensen fazer sinal com os olhos de que certamente queria sair daquela situação.

Ty viu Jensen se levantar sem desconfiar de nada, mas triste pois nunca conseguia uma oportunidade como aquela. Ambos foram lá para trás sob os olhares dos demais garçons que arrumavam as mesas.

Jensen parou no backstage.

\- Você tem álcool? – perguntou

Jared riu.

\- Você não vai por álcool no meu machucado... vai arder pra caralho!

\- Deixa de ser bobo, não pode ficar assim... perai...- Jensen foi até o bar e pegou uma garrafa de vodka. Assim que retornou, pegou a mão de Jared e derrubou um bocado de vodka no arranhado que sangrava.

\- AHHHHH!! – gritou Jared – Você tá maluco, cara! – puxou a mão com pressa e ficou assoprando. – Isso arde mais que álcool!

Jensen riu.

\- Agora precisa fazer um curativo porque vai pegar nas bebidas das pessoas...

\- Eu sei...- Jared tirou a camisa e Jensen respirou fundo.

Jared abriu sua mochila e começou a procurar a camisa do pub, assim que achou, vestiu-a e Jensen deixou de admirar aquele tórax trabalhado em academia, suado e brilhando. Em seguida começou a procurar algum pano para amarrar. Não havia nada.

\- Você precisava ter visto, eu fui fazer uma curva para entrar na rua, o cara avançou o sinal e me derrubou, que ódio, me ralei todo no chão!

\- Precisa tomar cuidado com isso – disse Jensen – Deve ter muita gente preocupando-se com você... – baixou o olhar

Jared o olhou.

\- Parece que com você tem dono de bar se preocupando bastante...- respondeu sem pestanejar e virou o rosto com raiva de si mesmo por ter demonstrado ciúmes.

\- Eu não ligo para o dono do bar... – os olhos verdes lindos de Jensen faiscaram de desejo e Jared notou.

\- Err...vamos ali no camarim ver se achamos algum pano...- disse Jared indo na frente.

Jensen o seguiu e assim que entraram sabiam muito bem o que queriam. Jared empurrou Jensen contra a parede o prendendo com seu corpo e o beijou. Jensen retribuiu aquele beijo com toda a vontade de duas semanas atrás. Enfiou as mãos por debaixo da camisa do outro e passeou as mãos por seu corpo. Roçavam as ereções. Jared gemia. E então se afastou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Caramba, eu devo estar muito doido, eu to no trabalho...- murmurou

\- Estamos, gato... vem cá- Jensen puxou ele mas Jared foi firme.

\- Precisamos sair daqui Jensen, preciso baixar o pau... – ele se sentou bufando e olhou Jensen com um sorriso. Jensen retribuiu.

\- Por que você não me ligou ou falou comigo no whatsapp? – perguntou Jared sussurrando

\- Eu? Quem não me respondeu foi você...

\- Não, eu fiquei sem wifi aquela hora...Tava numa festa muito chata de aniversário da namorada do meu irmão...

\- Ah... – Jensen cruzou os braços admirando o outro e se sentiu menos pior com aquela explicação, afinal pensou que Jared não queria nada com ele mais.

\- Vamos sair e dizemos que você tratou da minha mão ok?

\- Ok...mas pera – Jensen o puxou pelo braço e Jared se voltou para ele sentindo que Jensen já metia a mão na sua nuca para beijá-lo. Jared deu um estalinho em Jensen e se afastou

\- Assim eu não vou conseguir sair...- ele sorria

Jensen mordeu os lábios pouco ligando para os outros lá fora, queria beijar mais aquela escultura, sentir seu cheiro, o perfume dos cabelos do outro, o sabor da sua boca.

Saíram e foram olhados por garçons e por Rob que já havia chegado ao Bout Time e estava no backstage arrumando os instrumentos. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver que os dois saíram do camarim sozinhos onde estavam trancados.

\- Oi – cumprimentou Jared – Seu amigo é bom com feridas de acidentes de moto...

\- Oi – disse Rob rindo e olhando para a mão de Jared e em seguida para Jensen – Ele é ótimo com muitas coisas, exceto em me ajudar a arrumar o palco...

\- Oi pra você também, Rob! – disse Jensen rindo – povo mal educado...

\- Bem, preciso pegar no trabalho, obrigado Jensen! – disse Jared se afastando indo falar com os garçons.

Rob se aproximou de Jensen e respirou fundo.

\- Você tá com cheiro de sexo...

Jensen gargalhou.

\- Eu ia amar mas não, não foi sexo, foi perto mas ainda não, infelizmente...mas se eu pudesse com certeza eu comia aquele garoto ali dentro com toda a vontade do mundo...

De repente Jensen sentiu a mão pesada de Ty sobre seu ombro.

\- Onde você estava Jensen? – este deu um pulo e olhou para trás.

\- Você quer matar as pessoas com isso Ty?! Jesus!

\- Você ta se assustando à toa, eu só perguntei porque você veio ajudar o garçom...-falava desconfiado – E demorou muito...

\- Não, a gente tava no camarim jogando vodka na ferida dele...a propósito preciso te pagar pela vodka. Era a única coisa que poderia esterilizar aquele tremendo arranhão!

\- Não precisa me pagar nada, sabe disso... – disse Ty e Rob tossiu alto agachado no chão ajeitando cabos enquanto sorria.

\- Jensen, pode pegar aqui? – chamou Rob

\- Claro!

Ty saiu deixando-os a sós e Jensen também se agachou. Ambos riram.

\- Esse cara é maluco por você, como não percebe isso? – Rob murmurava

\- Tá, tá ok Rob, ele pode ser maluco por mim mas eu não to a fim...

\- Me conta tudo, detalhes sórdidos...

\- Ué a gente se beijou...muito...

\- Ui, cara e ai? Marcaram alguma coisa?

\- Em que hora? Ele só tava preocupado em sair e com o emprego dele.

Rob ficou sério.

\- Jensen... não conta nada disso pro Travis, ele já tem o maior complexo de que não pega ninguém por sua causa...e ele ta tão a fim do garçom quanto você.

\- Pode deixar, eu jamais faria isso com o Trav!

\- Vamos com isso...

Em alguns minutos chegaram os demais membros da banda para montar o palco.

A noite estava mais quente que a noite em que Jensen e Jared se conheceram. Jensen estava mais animado, excitado e dessa vez nervoso de cantar na frente do cara pelo qual estava nutrindo uma necessidade sexual. Queria agradá-lo, mas sabia que não tinha nada o que fazer para isso. Subiu ao palco para ajeitar o microfone e alguns clientes gritaram:

\- Jensen!!

\- Gostoso!

Ele viu Jared na penumbra do pub passar com uma bandeja nas mãos e várias bebidas, eles se entreolharam e a expressão de Jared era de cíume. Jensen sentiu um frio na barriga ao perceber aquele olhar, fulminante, direto e sincero.

Enquanto arrumava o microfone decidiu brincar.

\- Bout Time, eu adoro vocês! – e olhou para Jared discretamente mas este não podia retornar o olhar.

Em uma das mesas um rapaz pegou o braço de Jared e não queria soltar. Jared se inclinou para dizer alguma coisa ao cliente. Vendo a situação, Jensen ao microfone se pronunciou:

\- Atenção senhores, sabemos que os garçons são gatos demais mas não podem tocá-los. – ele já havia dito isso uma única vez a pedido de Ty mas fazia muitos meses.

Todos olharam a situação que parecia estar acontecendo mas que fora logo contornada por Jared. Assim que ele se libertou do rapaz, lançou um olhar e um sorriso para Jensen que quase fizeram seu coração parar. Aliás não estava gostando nada dessas sensações em seu corpo com relação ao garçom. Isso não era coisa boa.

Em vinte minutos começaram o show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe kudos se gostar, comentários se gostou, há já 11 hits e somente um comentário, poxa povo, deixe uma review, eu vou amar! bjs a todos!


	3. In the air tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oláa!!!! Saudades!!! Fiquei um tempo sem notebook e depois de um período de problemas de saúde na família voltei com um capítulo modesto, me aclimatando novamente a minha própria fanfic! Espero que deem umas estrelinhas e deixem comentários! 
> 
> Obg a todos e desculpem a demora! 
> 
> JaredGirl

Capítulo 3

 

In the air tonight

 

Aquela era uma noite que parecia não ter fim para Jensen. Pela primeira vez ele ansiava muito que o repertório acabasse para ficar livre e ver o que aconteceria entre ele e Jared. Os gritos o irritavam e esqueceu-se de Hotel California, a música preferida de Ty. Agradeceu ao público presente e saiu do palco deixando Mark com um solo de bateria. Atrás do palco viu Jared conversando contrariadamente com um homem, um pouco mais baixo. Deteve-se e trocaram olhares. Jared passava a mão pelos cabelos enquanto o homem segurava com as duas mãos em sua camisa, na altura do peito, como num gesto desesperado. Jensen sentiu ciúmes mas decidiu passar por trás deles para tentar ouvir algo e seguir para o bar.  
\- Jared, eu não tenho como deixar você ir, por favor, meu amor...  
\- Misha...Você sabe que to no meu trabalho, a gente terminou há um mês, porque não podemos conversar sobre isso la fora? Eu posso ser demitido!  
Jensen ouviu tudo e passou por eles indo para o bar. Lá sentou-se e pediu uma cerveja, refletindo sobre o que havia ouvido.   
Em questão de minutos viu o tal ex de Jared passar e sentar-se a uma mesa. Jared apareceu no balcão visivelmente irritado. Parou de costas para o balcão enquanto Jensen o observava discretamente com a mão apoiada na testa.   
\- Noite difícil? - perguntou Jensen.  
Jared se virou com um pano na mão e o encarou.  
\- Pois é né, caí de moto e ainda tenho que aturar ex que fica querendo voltar e descobre onde trabalho...não mereço...- jogou o pano sobre o balcão.  
\- Ele ta te infernizando?  
Jared respirou fundo.  
\- Pois é, o hobby da vida dele... ja me fez perder um emprego por causa dessa merda de comportamento.  
De repente, Misha apareceu no bar ao lado de Jensen.  
\- Eu não vou tolerar ver você dando em cima de outro cara! - vociferou o ex namorado e olhou para Jensen  
\- Peraí amigão, eu não to fazendo nada aqui, eu to tomando minha cerveja..- respondeu Jensen.  
Misha sorriu.  
\- Olha querido, nada contra você, mas eu observei seus olhares durante todo o show ok? - Misha botou a mão sobre o ombro de Jensen. Jensen segurou a mão dele o encarando enquanto apertava-a ainda mais.  
\- Primeira coisa amigão, eu não gosto que botem a mão em mim sem minha autorização...  
Jared passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos.  
\- Misha, cara, pára pelo amor de Deus!  
\- Segundo, se você observou meus olhares para cima do garçom é porque obviamente ele não tem coleira dizendo que pertence a você...portanto eu olho pra quem eu quero, a hora que eu quiser...  
Misha puxou a mão e pegou na gola da jaqueta de Jensen. Nesse momento, Jared já tirava o avental do Bout Time dando a volta pelo balcão.  
\- Tira sua mão imunda de cima de mim porque eu conheço carinhas como você...relacionamento abusivo, ciume explosivo, isso se cura com uma boa porrada! - disse Jensen  
O local ao redor deles dois começou a esvaziar e Ty se aproximou observando tudo. Os seguranças logo chegaram e seguraram Misha o abraçando com ambos os braços imobilizados. Jared olhava para ele com raiva e pena ao mesmo tempo e deixou brotar umas lágrimas dos olhos, enquanto se virava para Ty lhe oferecendo o avental do bar como forma de demissão.  
\- Claro que não! - gritou Jensen - Você não fez nada!   
Rob o observava de longe parando de tocar o repreendendo com o olhar.  
Ty olhou para Jared , que chorava e em seguida olhou para Jensen. Refletiu que naquele momento, aceitar um pedido de demissão ou demití-lo o deixaria muito mal aos olhos de Jensen, até porque o funcionário não havia feito realmente nada. Ele apenas era o pivô de uma briga por ciúmes.   
\- Guarda isso, garoto e volta ao trabalho...ninguém vai ser demitido por culpa de outra pessoa!  
Jared secou os olhos com as costas da mão e saiu para o backstage. Jensen sorriu mais do que de costume para o patrão.  
\- Eu sabia que você era um cara íntegro...- disse Jensen.  
Ty sorriu para ele, completamente apaixonado.  
A banda esperou pelo final da noite e Jensen bebia mais que de costume. Estava um tanto alto já e Rob reclamava.  
\- Por que está bebendo tanto?  
Jensen ria e chegou bem perto do ouvido dele.  
\- Por que to apaixonado....  
\- Impossível, você nem conhece direito.  
Travis conversava com um rapaz a um canto e os demais membros da banda já haviam ido embora, deixando a cargo de Jensen e Rob receberem o couvert.   
\- Amigo, você não faz idéia da delícia do beijo dele!  
\- Nem quero, sai pra lá!  
Gargalharam e Jared ouvindo as risadas olhou para eles. Já estava de jaqueta de couro preta com uma camisa preta gola V por baixo e foi até eles, segurando a mochila e o capacete da moto:  
\- Obrigada por hoje, Jensen...  
\- Olá, garçom que enfeitiça! - estendeu a mão para Jared cumprimentar.  
Jared sorriu.  
\- Não enfeitiço ninguém, só o ex que me persegue... - baixou a cabeça e tornou a olhar Rob.  
Rob riu e se levantou.  
\- Vai por mim, enfeitiça sim... - disse e saiu andando para outro lado deixando os dois sozinhos.  
Jensen o observou de cima a baixo e mordeu o lábio inferior num movimento quase pornográfico.  
\- Enfeitiça... - confirmou Jensen - Mas não tem porque agradecer, eu queria esmurrar ele se me deixassem..  
Jared sorriu.  
\- Por que?  
Jensen deu um gole na cerveja o encarando.  
\- Pelo simples fato de ele ser seu ex...  
Jared baixou os olhos, nunca ouvira coisa tão estranha.  
\- Não fica com medo, não é por ciúme louco porque a gente nem tem nada, mas é pelo fato de ele ter maltratado você.  
Jared gargalhou e se sentou.  
\- Eu não sou uma mocinha indefesa, Jensen.  
Jensen olhava para ele e sua mão esticada sobre o encosto do banco quase o alcançava, sentiu a vontade enorme de puxar os cabelos de Jared que iam até quase os ombros e beijar sua boca com paixão mas não podia fazê-lo. Contentou-se em admirá-lo. Jared se esticou no banco como se quisesse deitar-se e fez ar de cansado. Mas sem encarar Jensen apenas perguntou:  
\- Vai me ligar? Ou vai fingir que não quer o mesmo que eu?  
Jensen engoliu em seco, olhou ao redor, Ty não estava. Pergunta mais direta não poderia existir.   
\- Eu te quero agora... - teve coragem de responder.  
Jared baixou a cabeça sorrindo, os cabelos escorreram pela face. Rob observava de longe com uma garrafa na mão e vendo os clientes deixando o Bout Time. Jared se levantou.   
\- Espero você lá fora. - Não o encarou e saiu de perto, indo falar com os garçons.  
Jensen sentiu o estômago revirar. Será que iria mesmo acontecer? Observava Jared de longe, o homem mais lindo a pisar naquela casa. Ambos trocavam olhares discretos. Jensen olhou as horas, Rob se aproximou.  
\- O que conversaram?  
Jensen o olhou um tanto nervoso. Fazia bastante tempo que não sentia o que estava sentindo e não queria estragar tudo.  
\- Bebi demais? me diga a verdade!  
\- Um pouco...pode me dizer o que conversaram?  
\- Eu não sei se devo fazer o que ele propôs...não hoje...  
\- Não me diga que o gostosão te chamou pra trepar hoje?  
\- Praticamente...  
\- Bem, Jensen, isso nunca foi problema pra você. Por que tá assim parecendo que viu um fantasma?  
\- Por que gostei muito dele...  
\- Ok, mas isso você tira de letra como sempre fez...transa, vai embora, nem olha pra trás e pronto, satisfeito seu ego e seu desejo...  
Jensen assentiu com a cabeça mas não sentia que era só aquilo. Queria conhecer o garçom mais a fundo. Não queria somente uma transa casual com um homem bonito.   
Jared pegou suas coisas e saiu olhando para Jensen rapidamente. Ty chamou Jensen para o pagamento.   
\- Jensen...tem algo que queira me contar? - Ty o olhava dentro dos olhos.  
\- Contar, chefe? Como assim?  
\- Você nunca bebe...tá acontecendo algo na sua vida? Quer sair comigo pra desabafar?  
Jensen sorriu sem jeito.  
\- Você me deve uma, vamos...estou te convidando para uma saideira fora daqui...  
O pavor tomou conta de Jensen naquele momento. Sabia que devia ao patrão por ter defendido o garçom, sabia que o patrão vinha convidando fazia tempo.  
\- Não aceito não como resposta...  
\- Ty...- ele se aquietou- Posso te ligar e marcamos isso?  
Ty Olsson olhou pelos vidros do Bout Time e viu Jared sentado em sua moto quando já devia ter ido embora há muito tempo. Era muito óbvio e ele não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse.   
\- É o Jared nao é?  
Jensen olhou para ele apavorado.  
\- O que é o Jared?! O garçom? Não, que isso Ty?  
Jensen baixou o olhar tristemente, vendo sua oportunidade ser perdida em questão de minutos e Jared que o esperava lá fora prestes a ser desapontado. Sentiu-se profundamente triste, com vontade de pegar o celular naquele momento e avisar. Rob o observava de longe e intuindo tudo que acontecia meneou a cabeça em tom de reprovação, pegou suas coisas e saiu, indo embora. Do lado de fora, ele passou por Jared e apenas cumprimentou.   
Jensen saiu com Ty em poucos minutos.   
\- Ainda aí, Jared? - sorriu Ty, sentindo-se vitorioso naquela noite.  
Jared olhou os dois e sorriu sem jeito.   
\- Esperando alguém? - perguntou Ty  
\- N-não, senhor... - fechou os olhos - Quer dizer...- olhou Jensen - Não faz mais diferença... - colocou o capacete e ligou a moto. Jensen fechou os olhos que sentiu umedecerem de pena e desapontamento, tristeza e pesar e todos os sentimentos que se abatiam sobre ele. A moto saiu fazendo muito barulho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triste desapontar o garçom gostoso mas Jensen devia essa saidinha a Ty Olsson há bastante tempo! Isso só dá muito mais vontade de ver quando se pegarem pra valer! 
> 
> bjs a todos e todas!


	4. Ready for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltando a ativa galere!!! Tomara que curtam, capítulo de transição que precisa ser contado! Deixem uma review, vou amar!!   
> Musica tema: Ready for love - Bad Company

Capítulo 4 – Ready for love

Jensen estava em outro pub com Ty tomando mais algumas cervejas.

Ty o olhava com romantismo. Jensen estava incomodado mas dava toda a atenção que conseguia ao patrão mesmo que sua mente voltasse para a expressão de desapontamento de Jared naquela moto.

Eles assistiam a um show de outra banda. Alguns amigos de Ty.

\- Então...posso perguntar o que rola entre você e o garçom? – disse Ty

Jensen olhou para Ty assustado.

\- Como assim o que rola?

\- Vai me dizer que não aconteceu nada, que são apenas amigos?

Jensen pensou na resposta.

\- Nem amigos, eu mal conversei com o cara – Jensen não se sentiu mentindo, até porque não haviam conversado direito.

\- Mas alguém ali gosta do outro, é você ou ele? Ou ambos?

\- Ty, você quer me dizer logo o que ta na sua cabeça?

Ty deu um gole na cerveja, sorriu um tanto timidamente e pigarreou.

\- Jensen...Acho que talvez não seja novidade pra você os meus sentimentos...

Jensen queria morrer naquele momento. Não acreditava que seu patrão estava se declarando para ele e ainda por cima de maneira tão formal e antiquada. Se não fosse seu louco tesão por Jared, poderia cair na cantada porque Ty era um homem maduro e grisalho lindo de viver e certamente tinha meios de ficar com ele melhores do que Jared tinha. Mas Jensen não era exatamente um cara interesseiro, aliás, nem um pouco, por isso essa conversa seria tão difícil.

\- Eu passo minhas horas no “Time” pensando em você...no dia em que você vai tocar, se você vai desistir da banda um dia...

\- Não pretendo- respondeu Jensen com o coração acelerado sem saber como responderia a tudo aquilo.

\- Eu não peço que você me dê uma resposta. Eu só quero que pense em mim...- ele sorria sem jeito- Quero que pense se pode haver uma chance ok?

Jensen baixou a cabeça encabulado, sorrindo.

\- Tudo bem, Ty, eu vou pensar...

Do outro lado da cidade, Jared estava em seu quarto, negando ligações de Misha, seu ex namorado enquanto se arrumava para ir tomar uma cerveja com seu irmão. Haviam muitos “boa noite, gato” no seu whatsapp mas menos o “boa noite” que ele mais queria ler. O de Jensen, já que ele estava agradando Ty em algum canto da cidade. Evitou de pensar no que poderiam estar fazendo e até para ele isso soou estranho em sua mente pois só haviam trocado dois beijos no camarim do Bout Time. Nâo achava possível estar apaixonado tão rapidamente e sentir ciúmes para ele era sinal de paixão. O irmão chegava tocando a campainha e ele terminava de se perfumar e jogar os cabelos pra trás, enfiado em uma calça jeans e uma camisa xadrez azul e branco.

 

Oh baby, I'm ready for love  
Ready for love  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love

Now I'm on my feet again  
Better things are bound to happen  
All my dues surely must be paid  
Many miles and many tears  
Times were hard but now they're changing  
You should know that I'm not afraid

 

Jensen cantava Ready for love de Bad Company junto com a banda no bar enquanto Ty o observava e sorria.

\- Seria uma excelente idéia que você subisse naquele palco pra cantar com eles, sabia?

Ele gargalhou,

\- Mas de jeito nenhum, Ty!

\- Eles não sabem o quanto você arrasa!

Jensen apenas sorriu. Permaneceram ali se divertindo até que Jensen foi ao banheiro e esqueceu o celular sobre a mesa. Estava um pouco alto para se ater a detalhes naquela noite e ultimamente andava bebendo mais do que o normal por conta do que ansiava que acontecesse logo entre ele e Jared.

Ty observou o celular hesitante em pegar, queria conferir se os dois haviam trocado números. Para sua surpresa o celular de Jensen não estava bloqueado com nenhuma senha , o que foi fácil de acessar os aplicativos de conversa. Ty fez tudo muito rápido, olhando sempre para os lados atentamente. Finalmente viu a conversa entre Jensen e Jared e quase sucumbiu de ciúmes.

Então esse garçonzinho quer sentar na janela?

Ty pensou em algo inescrupuloso. Tinha que fazer algo, tentar matar aquele romance iminente que poderia tirar Jensen dele. Assim que viu Jensen sair do banheiro, fechou o aplicativo e colocou o celular de volta onde estava. Jensen se aproximou e sentou-se, observando que seu celular estava aceso.

\- Esqueci o celular é? – perguntou preocupado

\- Ah é? Nem percebi.- Mentiu o patrão.

-Ty , eu preciso ir, não se incomoda?

\- N-não, Jensen – respondeu um tanto decepcionado- Vamos, então.

Começaram a se movimentar para pagar a conta e irem embora.

Jared estava entediado num pub com o irmão, mesmo assim era bom sair com ele pois era o único da família que sabia de sua condição homossexual e não o repudiava. Gostavam de estar juntos, mas Jeff gostava de caçar garotas e Jared apenas bebia nessas ocasiões pois com seu irmão o certo era frequentar sempre o mesmo bar hétero e ficar apenas observando o movimento e bebendo umas cervejas. Essa noite prometia ser diferente. Misha o encontrou com o irmão e decidiu fazer aquele escândalo quando o amado saísse do bar. Para isso esperou do lado de fora do bar, na calçada. Jeff conseguiu uma garota para passar a noite e Jared se entediou.

\- Jeff, vou indo..to cansado

\- Ah já Jay? Fica mais um pouco...

\- Dá não, irmãozinho, eu já tive umas surpresas bem desagradáveis essa noite, hoje só quero ir pra cama dormir ok? Fica bem ai- bateu no ombro do irmão, deixou dinheiro para sua conta e saiu pegando o celular.

Nesse exato momento Jensen passava com seu carro naquela rua, na frente daquele bar enquanto ia para sua casa e viu Misha do lado de fora do bar. Achou estranho, reconheceu o ex namorado de Jared no ato em que bateu os olhos nele e encostou o carro, desligando o farol.

Jared saía do bar com o celular nas mãos conferindo se havia alguma mensagem de Jensen. Estava triste mas não o culpava pelo acontecido pois sabia o quanto Ty poderia ser persuasivo com suas ameaças de demissão se alguém do Bout Time se envolvesse emocionalmente. De repente, arrancado de seus pensamentos por uma mão no ombro, foi virado de costas por Misha:

\- Por que você não me da outra chance, Jay?!

Jared quase não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Deu um passo para trás quase instantaneamente com uma expressão de medo.

\- Misha!!

\- Por que você ta frequentando bares? Ta saindo com outros caras?

Nesse momento Jensen apareceu como um fantasma de trás de uma árvore.

\- Ta saindo comigo sim ,amigão!

Jared e Misha olharam pra ele subitamente e Jared ficou tão surpreso que não conseguiu dizer nada de pronto.

\- Ahhhh, você é o loiro da banda !!! É pra meu namorado que você ta dando seu filho da puta?!

\- Jensen? – perguntou Jared atônito. Ver Misha lhe esperando já era bizarro mas ver Jensen também lhe esperando era duplamente insano. Não sabia o que pensar.

\- Olha aqui, amigo, eu não te enviei pro hospital dentro do Time por respeito a todos de lá, mas estamos na rua, trata de respeitar o teu ex e a mim e vai continuar com todos os dentes na boca !

Jared notou que Jensen não estava lá muito bem, parecia um pouco bêbado e se meteu no meio.

\- Ninguém vai quebrar os dentes de ninguém aqui, somos todos adultos e vamos nos respeitar! Misha, você vai pra sua casa agora mesmo!

\- Eu não vou porra nenhuma! – partiu pra cima de Jensen que acertou em cheio o maxilar de Misha com um cruzado de direita.

\- Porra, parem vocês! – Em um minuto juntaram alguns rapazes que conversavam na porta e apartaram a briga, empurrando Misha pra longe.

\- Você me machucou sua bicha filha da puta e isso não vai ficar assim!

\- Lunático! Abusado! Fica longe do Jared! – gritou Jensen.

Jared empurrou Jensen até seu carro pelo peito.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Oi, moreno...- disse Jensen sorrindo completamente apaixonado.

\- Oi, moreno? Você tava aqui de tocaia igual a ele? Doideira pega é?

Jensen fechou a cara.

\- Eu estava voltando da minha saideira com Ty , você devia me agradecer porque podia estar sem emprego agora e eu tive que aturar o mala até agora...

\- Ta, mas o que isso tem a ver com estar aqui?!

\- Respira ta, Jared! Eu não sou igual a esse seu ex truculento e ridículo. Eu estava voltando pra casa e o reconheci parado aqui...- ele ajeitava a camisa- Pensei justamente que ele podia estar te esperando e olha, não deu outra não foi?! E você ainda briga comigo!

Jared se acalmou. Cruzou os braços enquanto o observava.

\- Okay, e como foi lá com o babaca?

\- Ele quer ficar comigo...

\- Como é?

\- Ué, isso acho que meio Bout Time já sabe! Eu vou fazer o que? Não aconteceu nada, eu só deixei ele pensar que pode acontecer!

Eles ficaram se encarando uns instantes.

\- Você ta bêbado ?- perguntou Jared

\- hmmm, só um pouquinho...- riu-se Jensen.- Se eu não estivesse meio alto eu nunca ia porrar a cara do teu ex, pode ter certeza.

Riram. Ficaram se analisando, se enamorando por minutos, sorrindo.

\- Bem, eu preciso ir embora...- disse Jared – E você vai assim, dirigir bêbado?

\- Eu to bem....eu faço o 4 pra você...

Jared pensou bobagem e preferiu não dizer nada do que pensou.

\- Eu vou dirigir pra você ate sua casa ok?

\- cade sua moto?

\- Vim com meu irmão, não vim de moto, ia embora de taxi. Me da as chaves?

Jensen buscou no bolso e jogou para ele. Pensou que finalmente aquela poderia ser a noite tão esperada. Sorriu para si mesmo com um friozinho na barriga enquanto observava o moreno sentar-se ao volante e ter que ajustar o banco para seu tamanho. Aquela noite que parecia perdida, prometia.


	5. Bad Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema musical do capítulo Bad Company- Bad company 
> 
> Tradução do trecho inicial nas notas finais.

Capítulo 5

 

Bad Company

 

Rebel souls, deserters we are called

Chose a gun and threw away the sword

Now these towns, they all know our names

Six gun sound is our claim to fame

I can hear 'em say

 

Bad company, and I won't deny

Bad, bad company, 'Til the day I die

'Til the day I die

 

Jared dirigia e Jensen o observava no banco do carona, sorrindo...Jared o olhava de vez em quando.

\- O que está olhando?

\- Você é gato demais, já te disseram isso?

Jared gargalhou.

\- Disseram sim.

Jensen fechou a cara.

\- Quem?

\- Um monte de homens, Jensen, agora porque você não me diz o caminho direito ein?

Jensen disse que rua ele deveria virar e mandou parar em frente a um motel.

\- Chegamos...

Jared olhou a placa e riu baixando a cabeça deixando os cabelos cobrirem seu rosto.

\- Essa não é sua casa! E eu não vou transar com um cara bêbado, Jensen.

\- Eu não to bêbado... – Jensen botou a mão por cima da calça dele apalpando seu membro enquanto com a outra mão apertava mais o cinto de segurança de Jared.

\- Vai a força mesmo? – perguntou Jared rindo mas sentindo seu membro endurecer.

\- A força? Claro que não... vai na habilidade...- Jensen abriu a calça dele sob protestos

\- Você sabia que estamos no meio da rua e que podemos ser presos?

\- Bem então não sei porque ainda não entrou no motel.

Assim que Jensen pôs para fora o membro enrijecido do moreno, debruçou-se sobre ele e o abocanhou. Jared fechou os olhos e deu um gemido inesperado.

\- Calma...- ligou o carro novamente e entrou no motel.

Ainda no estacionamento Jensen o chupava deliciosamente.

\- Pára, para, assim eu vou gozar Jensen...

Jensen parou para que Jared pudesse pedir a chave de um quarto.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Jensen partiu para cima de Jared, abrindo os botões de sua camisa xadrez. Este colocou as mãos para cima, sorrindo, deixando-o fazer o que estava com vontade. Foram se empurrando para a cama se beijando. Não conseguiram dizer mais nada. Jensen beijava aquele peito musculoso do moreno, seus mamilos, chupava, aplicava mordidas e sorriam um para o outro. Em seguida, Jared o puxou e colocou o loiro por baixo dele. Jensen sentiu-se bem assim, não eram passivos ou ativos, eram ambos e isso o encheu de tesão. Transaram até o amanhecer. Beijavam-se como dois adolescentes. Estavam felizes e pareciam se apaixonar ao mesmo tempo um pelo outro.

Ao amanhecer, dormiram. Por volta da hora do almoço, acordaram. Jared acordou com um beijo nos lábios.

\- hmmm...tem que levantar?

Jensen sorriu.

\- Tem sim, vamos? Vamos almoçar onde?

Ele ficou apoiado nos cotovelos observando Jensen que se vestia.

\- Você nem parece que tava alto ontem a noite.

Jensen riu.

\- Eu tava só um pouquinho... nem dor de cabeça eu tenho, só fome.

\- Quer ir pra minha casa? Eu preparo alguma coisa.

\- Olha, arrumei um marido prendado! – gargalhou enquanto um travesseiro voava na sua cabeça. Apenas se abaixou. – Vamos então, donzela, se levanta...

Jared observava como Jensen era um homem bonito demais. Levantou-se nú e Jensen se sentou para admirar. Jared tinha o corpo perfeitamente desenhado de academia. Nem muito nem pouco. Atlético. Abaixou para pegar a calça jeans e os cabelos escorriam pelo rosto. Achou que estava realmente apaixonado. Jared foi até ele sorrindo e aproximou seu corpo o fazendo sentir o cheiro de seu sexo, de seu corpo. Jensen ergueu o olhar e as mãos acariciando o abdome do moreno puxando o ar entre os dentes. Jared sorriu.

\- Seu tarado...

\- Por você, sim. – respondeu Jensen

Logo estavam na rua e Jensen dirigia. O celular tocou.

\- Pode ver quem é?

Jared pegou o celular dele e rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

\- Ty...

\- O que?! O que ele quer? Hoje é domingo!

\- É Jensen...parece que temos perseguidores, Misha e Ty.- olhou pela janela com desânimo.

\- Pode ser mas no seu caso eu posso socar aquela cara dele até enjoar.

\- Calma né! Misha é só um cara obcecado, não vamos partir para a agressão. Somos pessoas do bem e vamos resolver tudo numa boa...okay?

Jensen estava irritado.

\- Okay ou não?

\- Claro que sim, Jared, mas isso é tão frustrante!

\- É, como eu sei...

Já no apartamento de Jared, este começou a cozinhar depois de tomar um bom banho. Jensen se sentou na sala e ligou a tv.

\- Você tem um bom apartamento aqui ein! Por que trabalha de garçom?

Jared respondeu da cozinha.

\- Longa história, meu pai descobriu que eu era gay e me tirou os benefícios. Não foi bem uma expulsão de casa mas ele foi bem sincero, que eu deveria então pagar pelas minhas coisas. Eu tinha um cargo na loja dele mas agora eu tenho só um emprego que não posso perder. Esse apartamento era meu mesmo mas eu queria um cargo melhor sabe?

Jensen chegava na cozinha.

\- Mas que merda ein... eu sou gerente de uma loja, se aparecer alguma coisa lá eu te aviso.

Jared se virou e sorriu tão lindamente que Jensen achou que seu coração ia parar.

\- Obrigado mesmo, Jen...

Jensen foi até ele o abraçando por trás acariciando o peito nú do outro, que estava sem camisa.

\- Será um imeeenso prazer trabalhar com você...

Jared gargalhou.

\- Posso imaginar esse prazer! – riram-se gostosamente até o celular de Jensen tocar novamente.

Era Ty tentando falar com ele.

\- Atende logo e ve o que ele quer.

\- É...ta certo... alô- disse Jensen

\- Jensen é Ty! Tudo certo?

\- Ta tudo certo sim porque, o que houve? – ergueu os ombros olhando Jared que parou de mexer as panelas e ficou observando.

\- Nada, eu queria te convidar para almoçar...só isso. Você está em casa não é?

Jensen pensou.

\- E- estou sim mas eu já almocei, Ty, obrigado.

Jensen estava com uma sensação aflita e foi até a janela do apartamento. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver a pick up de Ty parada na rua em frente ao apartamento de Jared. Ele arregalou os olhos e chamou Jared com a mão. Apontou. Jared abriu a boca e se afastou, colocando as mãos na cintura com uma expressão horrorizada.

\- O cara é louco – sussurrou

\- Pode ser um outro dia, Ty?

Ty riu ao telefone.

\- Pode sim, Jensen, mas lembre-se do que te perguntei ontem. Lembra o que foi?

\- N-não, chefe o que foi?

\- Pedi sinceridade comigo e estou desconfiando que não foi sincero...

Jensen colocou a mão na boca.

\- Eu fui sincero sim, Ty, não sei do que está falando...

Ty desligou o celular sem se despedir.

Jensen estava horrorizado.

\- O que é isso Jared?!

\- Isso é o que eu passo há meses...o cara é outro obcecado e não vai te deixar em paz

\- Mas eu não tenho nada com ele, isso é caso de polícia!

\- A polícia adora ele. Ele deixa os caras entrarem no sigilo sem pagar e saem com garotos lá do Time, com garçom eu já vi também, acho difícil isso não ser uma troca de favores, Jen...

Jensen se sentou e pediu um copo de água. Estava nervoso. Passava a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Hey, calma ok? Vamos resolver isso, talvez ele não tenha visto a gente entrar...

\- Ou tenha me seguido desde ontem!! Ele deve ter visto meu carro entrar aqui ! Eu to fudido, eu menti pra ele Jay, que a gente não tinha nada!

\- Jensen, não pira, tudo vai ficar bem, basta você não tocar mais lá...ta certo?

\- Não tocar mais lá? É...pode ser uma solução mas os caras da banda vão me matar, nós ganhamos o maior cachê do Time!

\- Vamos encontrar uma solução ok? Você ainda tem emprego, eu vou perder o meu...- Jared se sentou desolado.

Ambos perderam a fome, pelo menos naquele momento...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almas rebeldes, desertores nós somos chamados   
> Escolha uma arma e jogue fora a espada   
> Agora essas cidades, todas elas sabem nossos nomes   
> O som do revólver é a nossa reivindicação da fama   
> Eu posso ouvi-los dizer 
> 
> Má companhia, eu não irei negar   
> Má, má companhia, até o dia em que eu morrer   
> Até o dia em que eu morrer


	6. Cant get you off my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen não consegue tirar Jared da cabeça.   
> Jared não consegue tirar Jensen da cabeça.   
> Misha não consegue tirar Jared da cabeça.   
> Ty não consegue tirar Jensen da cabeça. 
> 
> Parece que todos estão apaixonados... Obrigado a todos que estão apaixonados acompanhando...

Capítulo 6

 

Can´t get you off my mind

( Não consigo tirar você da minha mente)

 

Tell me baby, yeah

What are the rules the reasons and the do's and don'ts

Yeah yeahhhhhheee yeah

Tell me baby tell me baby, yeah

What do you feel inside?

 

Era quarta feira da mesma semana. Jared voltava de sua faculdade de Direito, se aproximando de sua moto . Eram onze horas da noite, ele andava distraído olhando as mensagens de Jensen no celular. Um carro parou ao seu lado. Ele levou um susto quando do carro saltaram três homens fortes que foram em sua direção.

\- Que isso? – perguntou mas já levando um soco no estômago e com a dor caiu gemendo. Os demais homens começaram a espanca-lo covardemente mesmo no chão, caído sentindo muita dor. Ele protegeu seu rosto o máximo que pôde dos chutes. Um dos chutes atingiu sua barriga, outro, suas costelas, os demais não fizeram muito efeito ou talvez fosse esse o objetivo. Os homens entraram correndo no carro levando o celular dele ao verem a ronda da polícia passar ao longe. O carro cantou pneu na rua enquanto dois homens foram lhe acudir.

\- Rapaz? Rapaz?- foi só o que ele ouviu antes de desmaiar de dor.

Jared acordou dentro de uma ambulância. O barulho da sirene o atordoava. Sentiu tanta dor que mal conseguia respirar profundamente. Não podia acreditar que havia levado uma surra encomendada. Tudo doía em seu corpo. Uma médica o observava.

\- Acordou. – disse ela- Hey senhor, você se chama Jared Padalecki?

\- S...s...sim...o que aconteceu? Quem eram eles?

\- Fica quietinho ta? Você já esta a caminho do hospital. Vimos seus documentos na sua mochila e entramos em contato com sua família.

\- Não! - falou mais alto mas sentiu muita dor – Meu pai não , por favor.

\- Quem quer que nós chamemos, senhor?

\- J...Jensen...Jensen...

\- Não achamos nenhum contato dessa pessoa, senhor.

\- Por favor, pode achar na lista telefônica? Jensen... Ackles- falava com dificuldade e gemendo de dor.

\- Faremos o possível, está bem? Agora descanse.

À uma da manhã, o telefone fixo da casa de Jensen tocou e ele acordou num salto. O telefone não costumava tocar a essa hora em sua casa, já entrou em estado de alarme.

\- Alô?!

\- Senhor Ackles?

\- Sim, sou eu.

\- Precisamos que compareça ao Hospital Seton Northwest a pedido do senhor Jared Padalecki, que foi agredido na rua e está internado.

\- O que?!!!! – gritou no telefone, desligando rapidamente. Arrumou-se apressadamente, vestiu qualquer coisa, pegou as chaves de seu carro e rumou para a garagem do prédio. A caminho do hospital pensava o que poderia ter acontecido com seu adorado Jared, agressão? Mas de quem? Passava a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de nervoso.

Assim que chegou ao hospital, entrou correndo, sendo alertado por um segurança.

\- Não pode correr pelo hospital, senhor.

Jensen se aproximou da recepção, explicou a situação e o nome de Jared. Então foi encaminhado a um quarto. Assim que entrou , viu Jared com o braço engessado, barriga enfaixada e arranhões no queixo. Jared o viu e sorriu.

\- Meu amor! – a expressão saiu da boca de Jensen sem que ele sentisse- O que houve com você?!

\- Eu...- falava baixo e com dificuldade para respirar – Eu...fui espancado

\- O que? Mas como assim? Quem te espancou? Como você está? O braço quebrou?

Ele fez que sim.

\- Me deram remédio pra dor e... vão dar pra dormir, estavam esperando você chegar...

\- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar aqui com você... meu deus- Jensen deixou uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. – Quem?...- parou de falar subitamente pois a idéia veio como um relâmpago em sua mente – Ty...

Jared fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Eu...acho...também.

Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos lindos do moreno, que sorriu.

\- Queriam ...chamar...meu pai mas eu pedi você, incomodei?

\- Meu amor, que incomodou, você tá louco Jared?! Eu to louco por você, carinha...como pode achar que me incomoda ainda mais com algo sério como isso? – ele olhou em volta, o hospital estava quieto, todos dormiam então se debruçou e beijou os lábios de Jared

\- Obrigado por vir...

\- O que eu faço agora? Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta.

\- Você ...nao vai ...fazer nada...

\- Pare de falar, amor.

Em instantes a médica apareceu assim que avisada de que um amigo de Jared havia chegado. Ela apareceu na porta do quarto.

\- Senhor Ackles?

\- Sim, doutora, o que houve?

Ela se aproximou mais da cama.

\- Bem, o que nos parece é que ele foi severamente espancado na rua sem qualquer possibilidade de defesa. A polícia esteve aqui e tomou o depoimento dele. Sabem de alguém que teria alguma rixa contra ele?

\- Sim, sei - disse Jensen

\- Pois então, depois entre em contato com a polícia e diga tudo que sabe. Por agora ele tem um braço fraturado e o resultado do raio x não nos mostrou nenhuma costela quebrada mas o abdome está bem arroxeado – ela baixou um pouco a atadura para mostrar e Jensen fez uma cara como se a dor fosse nele próprio. – Ele tem uns arranhões no queixo e ombro mas está tudo bem por hora, acredito que amanhã poderá sair no período da tarde mas hoje vai ficar em observação okay moços?

\- Sim, doutora, obrigado.

\- Ele vai tomar uma medicação a mais no soro daqui há pouco para relaxar...se você quiser pode ficar naquele sofá ali até ele sair, certo? Vou precisar que assine a entrada e alta dele, esta bem?

\- Sim, doutora...

\- Venha comigo.

\- Só vou levar uns minutos, amor...-disse Jensen e ela sorriu

Quando se afastavam ela o observava.

\- Acredito que a motivação da agressão talvez seja homofobia?

\- Não, doutora, não temos nada disso aqui em Austin, eu acho que foi algo pior que isso.

\- Entendo. – respondeu ela, olhando Jensen de cima a baixo.

Ele assinou os papéis, conversou mais um pouco sobre o estado de Jared, quais remédios ele teria que comprar e ele voltou ao quarto.

Quando entrou, uma enfermeira saia com uma bandeja nas mãos. Jared já estava adormecendo.

\- Hey gato...como está?

\- Esse negócio é bom, Jen... que sono...

\- Que bom. Descanse, meu amor.

Jensen deu um beijo em sua testa tão terno e cuidadoso e em seguida sentou-se no sofá. Refletiu, esfregou os olhos com o dedo polegar e o indicador, bocejou e lembrou de seu celular. Destravou sua tela e abriu o whatsapp para verificar se Ty estava online. Não estava. Desligou tudo e adormeceu. Só acordou novamente as quatro da manhã quando uma enfermeira acendeu as luzes para trocar o soro de Jared, que permanecia totalmente apagado.

As nove da manhã foi acordado novamente por uma enfermeira que desta vez também acordou Jared para um exame de sangue. Jared levantou a cabeça para ver onde estava Jensen.

\- To aqui, bonitão...- ele se levantou no mesmo momento em que o café da manhã de ambos chegava em uma bandeja.

Após a coleta do sangue, Jensen ajudou Jared com seu café da manhã.

\- O meu neném vai comer na boquinha hoje ne? – brincou

Jared sorriu e ficou observando-o atentamente. Em seguida como era muito emotivo, seus olhos marejaram. Jensen o observava.

\- O que foi?

\- Obrigado, Jen... por estar comigo, por ter vindo...isso é muito importante pra mim.

\- Eu não poderia deixar nunca de vir, Jay. Desde que pus os olhos em você naquela noite no Time eu jamais esqueci você.

Jared baixou os olhos encabulado, sorrindo.

\- Não sou nada demais, Jen.

\- Não seja modesto. Até o Travis ficou louco por você, não sei como não perguntou até agora de você desde a briga com seu ex no bar.

\- Jen...eles levaram meu celular.

Ficaram preocupados. Haviam conversas picantes deles dois naquele celular, fotos. Nâo sabiam o que poderiam fazer.

\- Como você vai fazer no Time esse sábado? Ele nos chamou para tocar e não seria nosso dia. Ele sequer falou comigo, falou com Rob.

\- Eu não sei, Jen... eu acho que ele vai me demitir. Mas sob qual alegação? Que eu to ficando com o cara por quem ele é apaixonado?

Jensen riu.

\- Não ria, isso é sério.

\- Okay, desculpa... eu não faço idéia do que ele vai fazer.

Continuaram a conversa até que foram interrompidos por mais exames e mais soro até a alta da médica as quinze horas. Jensen levou Jared para seu apartamento e em seguida foi ver se a moto do namorado ainda estava no local do espancamento para leva-la de volta. Austin era uma cidade muito segura e por sorte a moto de Jared ainda estava no mesmo local, perto da universidade. Jensen subiu, colocou o capacete e saiu dirigindo a moto do namorado de volta.

Ao chegar, estavam em um clima muito bom deitados na cama conversando quando o celular de Jensen tocou. Era Rob.

\- Oi, Rob!

\- Oi, Rob? É só isso que você fala, Jensen? Estamos sendo chamados no Time nesse sábado. Você sabe por que?

\- Não, não sei, você já havia me dito mas eu não sei o motivo.

\- Eu pensei que você soubesse que o cara não gosta de envolvimento dos funcionários, muito menos de você!

Jensen ficou irritado.

\- Cara, olha só, eu não vou acabar com minha vida pessoal porque o dono de um pub ta a fim de mim e eu tenho obrigação de seguir as regras dele na minha vida pessoal! Você não pode estar falando sério!

\- Jensen eu não to falando disso, eu acho absurdo mas você podia ter maneirado e não ter ficado com o garçom na frente do cara.

\- Eu??! Eu não fiquei com o Jared na frente dele, eu apenas não fiquei com o Ty , eu disse que ia pensar nas propostas dele mas ele não me viu com Jared.

\- Então porque isso ta me cheirando mal?

\- Eu te digo porque... Eu estava aqui no apartamento do Jared e a pick up de Ty estava lá fora no domingo quando ele me ligou dizendo que eu menti pra ele e ontem Jared foi espancado na rua por três caras! Se ele tem algo a ver com isso, Rob, você sabe que a gente ta lidando com um cara doente!

\- Espancado?! Como assim?! Só agora você me conta isso?

\- Foi tarde da noite, Rob, agora ele teve alta mas o braço ta quebrado e ta todo cheio de hematomas. Eu to aqui tomando conta dele...

\- Mas que caralho ein, me da o endereço que vou ai conversar com vocês!

Em meia hora Rob estava lá e foi solícito, perguntou o que Jared precisava, lamentou profundamente o ocorrido e ficou preocupado pelo que havia acontecido. Fez uma visita rápida e em seguida todos os demais membros da Austin Angels ligaram para Jensen e se ofereceram para qualquer ajuda, mesmo a emocional. Dispuseram-se a estar do lado dos dois caso Ty fizesse alguma coisa ou viesse a tona que o autor do crime tinha sido ele.

Jared já melhorava bastante nos dias seguintes e no sábado devia satisfações a Ty, afinal estava de braço quebrado e sabia que não poderia trabalhar. Jensen não queria que ele fosse mas se arrumavam na mesma hora para estarem lá juntos. Achavam que enfrentar o problema juntos seria a melhor forma de proceder.

\- Escuta, Jay- disse Jensen ajudando-o a vestir uma jaqueta em um só braço por cima de uma camiseta. – Se ele te disser qualquer coisa ruim, em particular, nós vamos chamar a policia sim.

\- Não, não vamos Jen, eu vou sair pela porta da frente e você vai tocar com sua banda.

\- Não, eu prefiro não ter a Austin Angels do que sofrer chantagem sexual, que porra virou esse mundo? Eu não me dediquei durante anos a música para ser chantageado por um imbecil, patético!

\- Tá, na hora nós vemos o que acontece...

Ao chegarem ao Bout Time juntos pela porta, Ty cerrou o punho. Tinha vontade de esmurrar Jared até a morte. Então contratava garçons para que tomassem seu Jensen dele? Sentaram-se a uma mesa e Jared levantou as sobrancelhas para Jensen se levantando com dificuldade para ir falar com o patrão.

Encaminharam-se sós para a coxia, atrás do palco. Ty foi na frente sentindo-se vitorioso pelo que faria.

\- Então o que foi isso no seu braço, garoto? – falava com raiva – Tropeçou no pau do Jensen e caiu sobre o braço?

Jared ficou com raiva.

\- Senhor, não é o que pensa, somos amigos e eu levei uma surra na rua de uns caras...- deu uma pausa controlando-se – Acho que pode ter sido homofobia.

\- Eu acho que não - sorriu. Jared tentou manter-se calmo. – Mas também não importa quem te bateu porque eu não to nem ai pra você e sabe disso... Você ta demitido, nem devia ter vindo aqui!

\- Mas demitido porque, Ty?

\- Ué, nunca vi um garçom trabalhar de braço quebrado, você já´viu?! Agora vá embora! – ele empurrou Jared pelo braço quebrado, que gritou de dor.

\- Meu salário! Eu trabalhei por mais de um mês, senhor!

\- Você não tem direito a nada, escutou bem?- pegou Jared pela camisa – E vai calar essa boca se não quiser apanhar de novo...sabe a polícia? Está na minha mão por isso nem adianta se queixar, seu moleque safado!

Jared tentou se soltar já deixando lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

\- Mas eu preciso do meu salário, Ty, eu pago minha faculdade!

\- Foda-se você e sua faculdade! Vá se fuder pra bem longe de mim, sai da minha frente! – empurrou Jared

Este chegou ao salão principal chorando indo até Jensen.

\- To saindo daqui agora!

Jensen viu a camisa amarrotada e torta e foi atrás dele.

\- O que ele te fez?! Aquele filho da puta, cretino!

Jared se voltou para ele.

\- Simplesmente ele confessou praticamente que mandou me espancarem e que foi a policia, os amiguinhos viados que ele tem aqui!

\- Calma, Jay, fala baixo!

O pessoal da banda chegava. Travis foi o primeiro a passar por eles como se não conhecesse. Rob e Mark chegaram em seguida.

\- O que houve? – perguntou Rob

\- O cara praticamente confessou que mandou espancar ele!

\- Não acredito!- disse Mark espantado – Esse cara é um doente ein!

\- Não quer pagar o salário a ele! Demitiu, claro que ele armou a surra pra ter um motivo pra mandar ele embora e não pagar nada!

\- Ele mandou quebrarem meu braço de propósito!- gritou Jared com fúria.

\- Certo mas agora não adianta você fazer nada. – disse Rob - Vá pra casa e depois do show o Jensen vai ficar com você e pensamos num meio de te ajudar ok?

\- Eu não vou cantar porra nenhuma pra esse filho da puta!- disse Jensen – Rob, você canta, pode quebrar essa pra mim!

\- Eu posso, Jensen mas a banda é você, cara, ela é sua... Ty não vai querer nada conosco lá.

\- Eu não tenho coragem de entrar lá...

\- Mas você precisa – disse Jared – Ele não tem certeza de nada, ele não viu nós dois juntos, ele não pode te acusar de nada.

\- Mas nós chegamos juntos e sentamos na mesma mesa!

\- Podemos ter feito amizade, ele não sabe, Jen...ele desconfia e a desconfiança dele já faz um estrago desses...vá cantar, recebe seu dinheiro, eu vou para casa...vou por minha cabeça no lugar e pensar no que fazer...

Stephen o outro garçom, doidinho por Jared chegava e viu seu braço.

\- Oi Jared, o que houve?

Jensen não gostou nada dos olhares de Stephen.

\- Oi, cara – apertaram as mãos- Eu fui demitido pois não posso atender

\- Mas que chato cara, posso fazer alguma coisa por você?

Ty olhava a situação que acontecia pelo lado de dentro, foi então que sua cabeça começava a trabalhar novamente.

\- Nós vamos entrar, - disse Rob- Vamos, Jensen.

\- Eu já estou indo, podem ir...

Voltou a atenção a conversa dos dois morenos a sua frente.

\- Jensen ta completamente louco por esse cara... Isso vai dar muita merda – disse Mark

\- Contanto que não atrapalhe meu cachê – respondeu Rob

\- Você já ta indo? Como você vai? – perguntou Stephen.

\- Eu vou pegar um ônibus, é o jeito...

\- Eu te levo, quer? To de carro ai – respondeu Stephen. – Depois volto rapidinho, ainda tenho tempo.

Jensen revirou os olhos. Jared o olhou como que pedisse aprovação, mas ao se deparar com a cara feia que ele fazia desistiu da carona.

\- Não, tudo bem, eu vou de ônibus.

\- Ah que isso! Não me custa nada, como vai subir no ônibus assim? Eu te levo e volto rapidinho! Vamos? – já disse pegando as chaves do carro – Ta logo ali!

\- Vai, Jared, vai...- respondeu Jensen morto de ciúmes porque Stephen era um cara muito bonito como todos os garçons contratados por Ty Olsson.

\- Okay, Jen, eu vou aceitar porque estou com dor... não pira okay?

\- Okay...

Como não pirar? Como podia não pirar? Parecia que tudo e todos estavam colaborando para que não dessem certo, para que ficassem o máximo de tempo separados possível...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução da música : 
> 
> Me diga querido, yeah,   
> Quais são as regras e os motivos do que pode e do que não pode?   
> Yeah yeahhhhhheee yeah   
> Me diga querido me diga querido, yeah,   
> O que você sente dentro de ti?


	7. Pieces

Capítulo 7

 

Pieces  
( pedaços)

 

Jared chegava a porta de seu prédio levado por Stephen Amell.   
\- Te agradeço muito, Steph...- já ia abrindo a porta quando Stephen o segurou pelo braço. Jared se virou para ele. – Que foi? – Sem nem esperar, recebia um beijo de Stephen. Assustou-se e o empurrou.   
\- Por favor, Jared, me da uma chance...- Stephen implorou.  
\- Mas o que é isso, cara?   
\- Isso é o que eu sinto por você desde que chegou no Bout Time e bati os olhos em você...  
Jared não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Três lindos homens querendo algo com ele era demais.   
\- Eu to namorando, Steph... Eu acho.  
\- Quem?! É o Jensen não é?   
\- Não! – pensou melhor- não é... ninguém que você conheça...  
\- Então quem é?  
\- Stephen, eu não sou obrigad...- de repente sem esperar foi beijado novamente e Stephen contava com o fato de que ele não conseguia abrir a porta do carro pois seu braço direito era o braço quebrado e engessado. Jared se afastou e o empurrou com uma mão, sentiu dor no abdome. – Ah! Cara, para com isso, o que deu em você? Eu to todo fudido aqui e você abusando, deixa eu sair do carro, destrava essa porra!! – gritou  
\- Jared... já que você nem sabe se ta namorando, porque não pode me dar um beijo?   
\- Mas que situação ridícula é essa, cara?! Eu não sou obrigado a beijar ninguém não, - ele tentava sair do carro mas o gesso atrapalhava de abrir a porta com a mão esquerda e ainda por cima com as portas travadas.   
\- Ta certo, eu não vou insistir. – Disse o garçom destravando as portas do carro. – Só pensa no que te falei.  
\- Eu não vou pensar em nada não!- disse saindo do carro – Não gosto de boiola abusado! – bateu a porta do carro.  
Stephen ficou rindo da falta de jeito dele e amou aquele gosto da boca de Jared. Suspirou e voltou ao Time.   
Assim que entrou, a banda se preparava para subir ao palco e Jensen o viu entrar. Ty lhe deu uma bronca amena mas perguntou o que fora fazer.  
\- Eu fui dar uma carona ao Jared em casa, patrãozinho. Me desculpa o atraso, pode descontar no meu salário.  
\- Se eu não quisesse muito saber o que houve eu descontaria, mas como você sabe, eu me interesso em saber porque você o levou.  
Stephen ficou meio assustado.  
\- Ué, Ty, ele ta de braço quebrado, achei que faria um favor bacana dando uma carona pra ele.  
Ty cruzou os braços sorrindo sarcasticamente.  
\- Abre a boca, moleque! Você gosta do cara?  
\- S-sim, mas não acontece nada entre nós, nunca aconteceu. – disse tristemente  
\- Mas você quer que aconteça?   
\- Chefe...eu to tranquilo, eu só quero trabalhar.  
\- Sua anta, você quer o Jared ou não?  
Stephen achou estranho reparando bem as expressões que aquele rosto bonito do patrão fazia.   
\- Eu adoraria mas ele não quer e nós não podemos nos envolver, certo chefe?   
\- Vamos pensar em abrir uma exceção?   
\- Como assim?  
\- Eu apenas quero que você tente se aproximar do Jared, o máximo possível, de todas as formas sujas que você conseguir.  
\- Sujas? – Stephen imaginou muitas coisas. Era um cara do bem, nunca imaginou fazer coisas sujas para outras pessoas.   
\- Sim, consiga esse homem pra você, tome ele pra você e eu vou te dar uma gratificação generosa...  
Stephen ficou boquiaberto olhando para o patrão. Gratificação generosa? Para dar em cima de Jared Padalecki? Era muito prazer junto!  
\- De quanto estamos falando, chefe?   
\- Estamos falando em algo na casa de dois a cinco mil dólares caso você consiga afastar ele de Jensen de uma vez por todas.  
\- Jensen? Ah eu sabia! Sim, topo – apertaram as mãos.   
Jared já estava em sua cama e pensava em como faria para pagar a faculdade. Nem sequer podia pedir uma carta de apresentação pois seu patrão o odiava. Decidiu ir até a cozinha fazer algo para comer, preparou um sanduiche e o devorou. Olhou as horas, meia noite e meia. Ligou a tv para esperar por Jensen. Pensou nele, naqueles olhos verdes e o rosto sardentinho, como era bonito aquele homem! Jared se deixou levar pelos devaneios, até que adormeceu no sofá.  
Estava na hora de ir embora no Bout Time II. Jensen se convenceu de que seria sua última noite e foi se despedir de Ty.  
\- Oi, boa noite...   
\- Boa noite – disse Ty contando dinheiro sem nem levantar o queixo.  
\- Acho que é aqui que me despeço...  
Ty o olhou:  
\- Por que?  
\- Acredito que saiba porque...- disse Jensen  
Ty examinou o rosto do seu adorado e sorriu.  
\- Eu não sei do que você fala, Jensen, mas você quer partir mesmo?   
Não era possível que o homem tinha uma personalidade tão peçonhenta que faria de tudo para fingir que ele não desconfiava de nada. Jensen até que teve uma pitada de dúvida diante daquela encenação. Ty suspirou.  
\- Eu realmente não sei porque ta me olhando assim, eu deveria saber de algo?  
Jensen olhou sua banda se arrumando para ir embora e coçou a cabeça.   
\- Você não ta querendo um aumento está? – Ty riu-se.   
\- Não, não, nada disso, é que eu... achei...  
\- Que eu penso que você e Jared estão juntos?   
Jensen congelou.   
\- Eu e Jared? Nah!  
\- Sim, eu acho que estão mas sabe o que não é? Da minha conta, rapaz, afinal de contas ele não esta mais trabalhando aqui...ele se quebrou e não pode atender a clientela, eu não posso ter um funcionário quebrado, concorda?   
\- Hmm – fez Jensen   
\- Eu não posso é perder minha banda favorita...por isso aqui está um aumento para cada um de vocês que fazem nosso sábado ser um sonho de volta aos anos 70 e 80! – estendeu notas de dinheiro a Jensen com um acréscimo irrecusável.   
\- Poxa Ty, obrigado! – Rob e Mark chegavam para se juntar a eles e ouviram a grande notícia do aumento. Jensen ficou sem graça de abandonar a banda naquele momento e para confessar o cachê estava gordo até demais. Aquele homem queria compra-lo com dinheiro, que feio, pensou... mas tinha Jared para ajudar agora e achou que o seu aumento pudesse ajudar a situação do homem pelo qual estava apaixonado.   
Ao chegar a casa de Jared, enfiou a chave na porta devagar, achando que o namorado estava dormindo. Jared havia lhe dado uma cópia quando estava pior e de cama direto para que facilitasse as coisas para ambos.   
Jensen encontrou o moreno dormindo no sofá com a tv ligada. Ficou alguns minutos passeando os olhos pelo seu corpo. Há muitos dias não podia sequer encostar nele, apenas admirar. Jared estava sem camisa e com uma calça de moleton. Jensen chegou bem perto, debruçou-se e beijou o peitoral do moreno, que acordou. Sorriu. Beijaram-se. Jensen beijou e chupou seus mamilos e lambeu sua pele até o pescoço. Jared gemeu.   
\- Eu te amo...- Jensen se declarou baixinho no ouvido do moreno. Jared arregalou os olhos e não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, sorriu.   
\- Eu também, Jen...também te amo...- finalmente disse e eles se beijaram.   
\- Você comeu? – ele se afastou.   
\- Comi um sanduiche. – Jared sentou-se.   
\- Você não vai acreditar no que o lunático fez! – disse indo até a geladeira e pegando uma lata de cerveja voltando a sala. – Ele nos deu um aumento indecente!  
\- Como assim, Jen? Você disse que ia sair de lá. – Jared falou com preocupação.  
\- Sim, mas diante desse aumento, eu posso cuidar de você...  
\- Eu não quero dinheiro daquele cara! Ele mandou me surrarem!  
\- Hey vamos ter calma... ele ta jogando alto, vamos aproveitar, eu posso cuidar de você até arrumar outro emprego, Jay.  
\- Jensen, eu to bem – tentou se levantar- Eu só não quero dinheiro desse cara, ta bem? Ele me da nojo, ele quer ficar com você a qualquer custo, isso é doença!  
\- Sim mas olha eu não vou discutir com você, não vamos brigar por isso ok?   
De repente o celular de Jared apitou chegando uma mensagem de whatsapp.   
\- Quem pode ser essa hora? – Perguntou Jensen.  
\- Eu sei lá, pode abrir, vai ver é o maluco, filho de uma vaca querendo me ameaçar ou me matar!  
\- Deixa de ser exagerado, coisa linda...  
Jensen pegou o celular e abriu a mensagem. Era de Stephen Amell.  
\- È um tal de Stephen.  
Jared arregalou os olhos.   
\- Me dá aqui o celular.  
\- Ele diz “adorei nosso beijo no carro, podemos repetir?” MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA JARED?!!   
\- Ele ta mentindo, Jen, quer dizer, não mentindo...  
\- Não ta mentindo?! Você beijou o garçom? Eu não acredito nisso! – Jensen jogou o celular em cima de Jared e sentiu que ia chorar  
\- Não, Jensen, eu não beijei! – Levantou-se- Ele me beijou a força!  
\- Como assim, donzela? Um cara bem menor que você te beija a força?!!   
\- Eu tava saindo do carro e ele travou as portas, eu não conseguia abrir com a mão do gesso, ele me puxou e imobilizou a mão boa e me beijou, eu não esperava aquilo, Jen, acredita em mim!   
\- E desde quando você não tem vontade própria?! – ele pegou Jared pelo braço bom e o levou até a cama o empurrando, Jared gemeu de dor  
\- Ai meu Deus! Não banca o maluco por favor, eu já apanhei essa semana por sua causa! Eu to mal, Jen!  
\- Eu quero saber dessa história direitinho... um carinha franzino chega e te controla dentro do carro dele e te beija assim nem mais nem menos?  
\- Jen, escuta, eu já tinha reparado no interesse dele na primeira semana lá mas eu não queria nada com ninguém ali, me ouve!  
\- Eu to muito puto com essa porra, Jared! Que vontade de te espancar! Eu to morto de ciúmes , cara! – Jensen socou o portal da porta.  
\- Eu sei , eu sei, mas calma, foi apenas isso.  
\- E porque raios ele ta te mandando isso?!  
\- Eu sei lá, eu juro que não fiz nada!   
\- Eu vou tomar um banho e dormir, porque esse dia já foi horrível demais pra mim!  
\- Só pra você?  
Jared se virou na cama e começou a chorar. Jensen chorou no chuveiro. Estavam apaixonados demais mas as coisas estavam saindo do controle de ambos por causa de terceiros. Não sabiam quanto disso o outro poderia tolerar e até quando. 

 

We build it up, we tear it down  
We leave our pieces on the ground  
We see no end, we don't know how  
We are lost and we're falling  
Hold onto me  
You're all I have, all I have  
Hold onto me  
You're all I have, all I have  
(Pieces, Rob Thomas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução da música do final de capitulo: 
> 
> Nós construímos, nós quebramos   
> Deixamos nossos pedaços no chão   
> Não vemos um fim, não sei como   
> Estamos perdidos e estamos caindo   
> Segure-se mim   
> Você é tudo o que tenho, tudo o que tenho   
> Segure-se mim   
> Você é tudo o que tenho, tudo o que tenho   
> (Pieces, Rob Thomas)


	8. You keep me hangin´ on

Capítulo 8

You keep me hangin´on

Dormiram sem falar um com o outro.

A manhã seguinte chegou e foram acordados pelo celular de Jared. Jared olhou o nome e número ainda esfregando os olhos.

Stephen Amell

Nâo podia acreditar. Jensen tomou o celular da mão dele.

\- Não!!- gritou Jared- Não atende, por favor, me dá!

\- O que você tem com esse cara, Jay?! – já gritava descontrolado.

\- Jen, se você atender o MEU celular, vai ficar óbvio que você ta aqui comigo e ele pode dar com a língua nos dentes pro Ty. Cara, além de você perder o aumento que ele te deu, eu sei lá o que esse psicopata pode fazer pra mim!

Jensen olhava o celular tocando e não atenderam. Sem a mínima paciência, com muito ciúmes, devolveu o celular para Jared e se levantou.

\- Escuta aqui, Jared...Ele já tem certeza que estamos juntos... O que você ta fazendo é dar corda pra esse cara, se você quer dar pra ele, me avisa logo!

Jared abriu a boca pasmo. Não podia acreditar que Jensen já o conhecendo um pouco, podia dizer tamanho absurdo para ele. Logo ele. Logo Jensen que viu como Misha o tratava. Logo ele que presenciou tudo no Bout Time e depois na rua.

Mas a verdade é que Jensen era ciumento demais e escondia isso de todos porque era a sua pior versão dele mesmo. Assim que cuspiu aquela ofensa, colocando em cheque a lealdade e fidelidade do namorado, arrependeu-se. Lembrou-se de alguns namorados que perdera por ter esse gênio explosivo e ciumento. Jared sentou-se na cama e apenas disse:

\- Você não vai ser outro Misha. Fora da minha casa...

\- Meu Deus, Jay. Escuta...Eu não sou como ele, me ouve... pelo amor de Deus...- dizia enquanto tentava tocá-lo.

\- Por favor, não me toca e sai! Fora da minha casa! Pega sua mochila e sai!

\- Calma, Jay, escuta... me desculpa...- Jensen tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Não sabia o que fazer para não perder Jared. Não saberia o que dizer mais diante daquela expulsão, diante do namorado achar que ele era abusivo como seu ex.

\- Eu fui surrado por sua causa. Eu fui demitido por sua causa. Você não tem direito a pedido de desculpas, apenas vá embora.

\- Por favor... me desculpa, me ouve!

\- Vai embora!!!- gritou Jared dessa vez.

Jensen pegou suas coisas, vestiu a calça jeans chorando e foi para a porta, se deteve e olhando Jared que o observava apenas disse:

\- Eu te amo...

Em seguida, bateu a porta.

\- Quem ama, confia...- retrucou o moreno sozinho no quarto. Em seguida deitou-se e deixou as lágrimas rolarem em seu travesseiro. Tantas coisas passaram por sua cabeça. Desde que se conheceram até aquele momento infeliz.

Jared havia vivido mais abusos do que podia contar. Talvez fosse sempre o homem que mais chamava a atenção na relação, não sabia ao certo o porque dos abusos. Mas depois de Misha havia decidido que jamais passaria por aquilo novamente.

 

Passaram-se dois dias sem que se falassem.

Jensen estava depressivo e os amigos tentavam ajuda-lo a recuperar-se. Rob foi a casa de Jared.

\- Desculpa eu vir sem avisar...

Jared abriu a porta. Afastou- se e sentou.

\- Eu sei o que quer aqui, Rob... Não vai adiantar.

\- Olha amigo, sim é por Jensen sim...- ele sentou-se a frente do moreno- Há muito tempo ele não tem um namorado, alguém a quem ele tenha se dedicado tanto como foi com você... Sim, ele já pisou na bola algumas vezes por ciúme mas por ser possessivo. Não consegue entender isso?

\- Rob olha...- ele coçou a barba mal feita- Eu também não to bem com isso, eu me apaixono pelo cara e de repente ele grita comigo na minha casa falando sobre eu querer outra pessoa e você acha que tenho que achar isso normal? Eu tenho pânico por causa do meu ex. Até hoje ele me persegue, cara, eu não vou passar por isso de novo. Você pode defender seu amigo o quanto quiser. Acha que os amigos do meu ex não defenderam ele? Não fizeram o mesmo que você? E acha que eu não dei a segunda, terceira, quarta chance para finalmente entender que esse tipo de cara não muda jamais!?

Rob baixou a cabeça.

\- Jensen fez terapia, Jared... Durante anos, pode ter certeza que ele botou para fora num único momento de ciúme... Eu conheço o meu amigo há anos, ele não faria mal a ninguém. O cara tá com os quatro pneus arriados por você...

\- Isso não significa que não vai fazer de novo e pior, significa que justamente por isso vai fazer de novo e de novo...

\- Não diga isso. Você teve uma experiência ruim com um cara violento, Jensen não é assim... Dá uma chance?

Jared baixou o olhar, baixou a cabeça e fez que não.

\- Não posso. Se eu permitir que minha vida vire um inferno de novo, o estúpido sou eu.

\- Você não gosta dele então?

\- Eu disse que o amava... mas amor só não basta.

Ficaram em silêncio um tempo. Rob se levantou.

\- Escuta, não diga nunca que eu estive aqui... ele não sabe.

\- Acredito em você, ele não vai saber nunca...

\- Tá precisando de alguma coisa?

\- To não, eu vou deitar ok?

\- Tudo bem... Enfim, fica bem e qualquer coisa pode me chamar, eu venho te ajudar no que precisar ok?

Jared assentiu com a cabeça. Assim que Rob saiu, olhou para os armários da cozinha. Precisava de tudo, estava sem dinheiro e a comida acabara. Não sabia o que ia fazer. Até a Misha pensou em recorrer. Isso seria um prato cheio para ele tripudiar e sentir-se dono de novo dele. Ligou para seu irmão Jeff.

Assim que conseguiu algum dinheiro com o irmão para ir as compras, não hesitou. Mesmo com um braço só para carregar a sacola, foi assim mesmo. Afinal precisava comer. Assim que saiu do mercadinho, mordeu uma maçã enquanto caminhava para casa e sentiu que um carro se aproximava dele pela rua. No mesmo instante sentiu-se apreensivo. Olhou o carro e era Jensen emparelhando com ele e seguindo-o enquanto falava.

\- Deixa eu te ajudar, entra, vem!

\- Como você sabia que eu estava na rua?!

\- Jared, Austin... A pequena Austin. Eu vim as compras também quando vi esse moreno alto na calçada...esse que se destaca na multidão de tão lindo!

Jared sorriu amarelo.

\- Você tava era de tocaia no meu prédio! Você e o Misha podem dar as mãos!

\- Não é verdade, você sabe que não sou como ele, para de me torturar. – Jensen desligou o carro , saiu e foi atrás de Jared que parou de andar.

\- O que você quer?

\- Quero meu namorado de volta... Quero te abraçar, beijar, quero você..

\- Ta dando pinta no meio da rua.- O moreno voltou a andar o ignorando.

Jensen o seguiu.

\- Deixa eu pelo menos te levar em casa com as compras? Eu não vou subir, não vou te violentar.

\- Claro que não vai, mas você não vai me levar em casa porque eu tomei uma decisão Jensen e quero que ela seja respeitada...

\- Você não sente nada por mim?

Jared parou de andar mais uma vez.

\- Jensen, eu sinto, mas não posso aturar isso de novo na minha vida...

\- Podemos conversar em algum lugar? Podemos sentar?

\- Não, não podemos sentar... – Jared se aproximou dele- Eu quero por favor, que respeite minha decisão – falava isso com o coração em pedaços.

Jensen sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

\- Você não sabe o quanto eu lutei pra matar dentro de mim o homem ciumento que eu fui – engoliu em seco – Só te peço uma chance de mostrar que eu não sou quem você pensa...

Jared reparou nos olhos vermelhos do loiro mais bonito que já viu na vida.

\- E você não sabe quantas segundas chances eu dei para homens como você...

Permaneceram parados, segurando suas emoções, sem se encararem. Ambos morrendo de vontade de se jogar nos braços um do outro mas separados por mágoas de outros amores. Separados pelo medo. Até que Jared enfim quebrou o gelo. Colocou a sacola de compras nos braços do loiro.

\- Vamos embora – disse dirigindo-se para o carro de Jensen.

Jensen sorriu aliviado e enxugou os olhos


	9. San jac Saloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nenhum comentário?

Capítulo 9

 

San Jac Saloon

 

Jensen colocava as compras no armário enquanto Jared o observava do sofá de cara amarrada. O silêncio era insuportável para Jensen. O olhar inquisidor de Jared sobre ele o deixava desconfortável demais. Enfim, a noite caía. Jensen foi até próximo de seu adorado moreno e sentou-se.

\- Podemos conversar? – perguntou Jensen

Jared fez uma expressão de enfado e ao mesmo tempo de alguém que sabia muito mais da vida do que aparentava.

\- Jensen, quero deixar claro que eu to te dando essa oportunidade de falar porque eu dei a Misha, mas se eu acho que homens como você podem mudar, eu não acho...

\- Mas você não sabe como eu sou...Escuta tem poucas semanas que estamos ficando juntos, - fez uma pausa – Eu só quero que me de a oportunidade de te mostrar que eu não sou igual a ele...

A vontade de ambos era beijarem-se. Como se não houvesse o amanhã. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Eu quero tentar uma coisa pra te ajudar, eu posso?

\- O que Jensen? – tirou a camisa e deixou Jensen nervoso de tesão ao ver o corpo dele.

\- Você sabe a gente toca num outro bar de quinze em quinze dias... eu posso falar com o dono para te arrumar outra vaga. – Ele olhava o peito e abdome do moreno lascivamente, que reparou.

\- Jensen, eu não sei ... Ta tudo muito confuso na minha cabeça...Como eu posso trabalhar se eu to de braço quebrado?

\- No RH você pode.- aproximou-se mais mas sentiu que Jared se moveu alguns milímetros e achou que aproximar-se dele de novo seria mais difícil do que imaginou.

Jared levantou-se. Jensen babava no corpo atlético do outro. Observava-o como se observa uma iguaria, com deleite.

\- Eu queria realmente saber porque não deixamos como tá?

Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- Como assim?

\- Sabemos que você não vai mudar... E você não ta aqui por causa do meu emprego...

Jensen se levantou e foi até ele ofegante de desejo.

Tem razão... Eu quero você...Eu quero você de volta, só meu, naquela cama, nú... embaixo de mim, em cima de mim, eu só quero você

\- Tem razão... Eu vim por sua causa, não vim pra te oferecer um emprego. Eu vim porque eu quero meu namorado de volta. Quero que você tenha de volta tudo que perdeu mas acima de qualquer coisa eu quero você...

Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu sem olhar para o loiro.

Jensen deu um passo em sua direção. Jared não ofereceu resistência. Jensen se aproximou mais e mais até que o imprensou na parede e Jared parecia pedir com seu corpo que queria aquilo. Encostou a cabeça na parede e Jensen afastou com os dedos os cabelos do moreno que estavam em seu rosto .

\- Você é lindo...- arfava junto a sua boca, então o beijou. Beijaram-se lentamente, vagarosamente. – lindo...- Jensen sugou os lábios de Jared que ficaram um tanto vermelhos e ainda mais convidativos.

Entretanto Jared se afastou.

\- Olha Jensen...

\- Olha o que?- este o encurralava e o empurrava para a cama

\- Você não pode achar que vai tirar meus sentidos só porque pediu desculpas e me beija desse jeito...

\- Não? – Jensen sorriu – O que você quer ouvir, gostoso?

\- Que você sente muito e que nunca mais vai repetir o que fez...

\- Nunca mais, meu amor... nunca mais... Eu to louco por você- falava com uma voz rouca enquanto olhava para o rosto lindo de Jared, a boca vermelha do seu beijo agressivo e cheio de tesão.

Assim que Jared caiu deitado na cama com cuidado pelo seu gesso, Jensen começou a abrir a calça do moreno e pôr pra fora sua ereção pulsante. Jared gemeu.

\- Não...- gemeu sem convicção.

Jensen abocanhou de olhos fechados aquele membro enorme e ereto ouvindo o namorado gemer e se contorcer ao mínimo toque de seus lábios.

\- Não? Tem certeza?

\- Porra, Jensen- com a mão esquerda empurrou a cabeça de Jensen em direção a sua ereção exigindo mais, muito mais. Jensen chupava enquanto massageava seu próprio membro por cima da calça.

Jared gemia alto. Aproveitava com saudade cada movimento, cada centímetro daquela língua quente do namorado. Diziam obscenidades deliciosas. Ate que Jared não aguentou mais e gozou quase na boca de Jensen, o empurrando e ejaculando em seu lençol.

\- Isso não ta certo, parecemos dois animais- disse Jared arrependido.

\- Não parecemos não...pára com isso, Jay... o que mais posso fazer pra te provar que te amo? Eu fui pedir demissão também!

\- Não é isso... há meia hora atrás nem estávamos nos falando e de repente você chega perto de mim e eu perco o controle...

\- E isso é ruim desde quando?

Jared se sentou.

\- Não é ruim, só que... eu...

\- Você ta com medo de sofrer... Eu não vou fazer você sofrer, eu te juro...

Jared deitou na cama novamente e deixou-se possuir pelo homem que amava. Jensen deitou sobre ele e fizeram amor.

Após a reconciliação, Jensen realmente conseguiu um emprego para Jared no outro bar. San Jac Saloon era o nome do bar onde seu namorado iria trabalhar. Era um bar hétero, fino, quase de época. Os frequentadores pareciam mais ricos, mais sofisticados e tocavam somente rock e country. Assim que entraram para falar com o dono e acertar tudo, foram olhados por todos e todas. As mulheres se alvoroçaram pela beleza de ambos, se cutucavam.

O dono do bar apenas disponibilizou uma vaga de garçom para Jared. Não havia nada no setor administrativo. Mas ele agradeceu assim mesmo a oportunidade. Era sua única forma de pagar a faculdade de Direito. Jared começaria no novo emprego no dia seguinte, que era um sábado em que Jensen tocaria no Bout Time. Sentiram-se tristes por isso mas aliviados de que Jared tinha um emprego novamente.

 

Nesse meio tempo Ty e Stephen estavam loucos para descobrir o que acontecia na vida dos dois. Precisavam saber o tamanho do estrago que fizeram, precisavam de informações. Mas não as conseguiam com ninguém da banda, isso era claro. Decidiram jogar mais sujo pois quanto mais o tempo passava, mais o casal se tornava unido e isso era o que menos Ty queria.

Era sábado e Jensen estava metido numa jaqueta de couro que o deixava muito bonito e sexy. Jared não podia ver. Certamente ficaria orgulhoso do namorado ser tão cobiçado. No San Jac Saloon, Jared servia bebidas e tira gostos atendendo aos clientes mais insuportáveis da noite com um sorriso no rosto por ter um emprego de novo. O dono do bar o admitiu mesmo com o braço quebrado pois era muito amigo de Jensen. Jared se esforçava dando um jeito de equilibrar bandeja, taças e pratos com maestria como se tivesse estado quebrado toda a sua vida e pensava que a necessidade é a mãe da criatividade. Ria de si mesmo. Quando servia um rapaz muito bem alinhado, na casa de seus trinta e poucos anos, recebeu um sorriso estranho de volta e uma pergunta:

\- Você não quer ser modelo?

\- Eu?!- falou mais alto pelo fato da banda tocar bem alto

\- Sim , você...- estendeu um cartão para ele- Pense no assunto, você é muito gato! Se quiser me liga durante a semana e ah! Isso não é uma cantada, eu não sou gay – riu

\- Ahhh – sorriu sem jeito – tudo bem, obrigado. – Jared foi saindo de perto considerando ser uma cantada mais elaborada.

O Bout time terminava cedo no sábado da Austin Angels. Jensen arrumava tudo depressa para ir para o San Jac. Ty o abordou.

\- Onde está o seu namoradinho?

\- Namorado Ty?

\- Jared, aquele garoto bonito por quem você ficou acho que literalmente...de quatro.

\- Que rude ein Ty- Jensen fechou a cara- Não sei dele...

Ty se aproximou.

\- Se não sabe, vamos tomar umas cervejas hoje?

\- Ah eu não posso, minha irmã esta dormindo na minha casa, não posso me atrasar- mentiu

Ty olhou para Stephen e fez um sinal com a cabeça que para ambos significava seguir Jensen. Com toda discrição do mundo. E foi o que Stephen fez. Jensen foi para o San Jac sem notar que alguém seguia seu carro. Ao entrar, avistou Jared conversando com o homem do cartão. Não gostou nada daquela visão, sentiu um ciúme louco mas tentou controlar-se. Aproximou-se e colocou a mão no ombro de Jared colando seu corpo. Este tomou um susto.

\- Jen! Oi!

O homem da agência notou logo pelas expressões corporais que tratava-se de um casal. Jensen sorriu sem vontade para o homem.

\- Jensen, esse é Jeremy, ele disse que posso ser modelo! – falou entusiasmado

\- Pode o que?!

\- Disse que sou bonito para ser modelo!

O loiro então se aproximou mais e falou no ouvido de Jared.

\- Me dá uma cerveja vai senão vou quebrar a cara desse idiota sóbrio mesmo!

\- Que isso, Jensen? Eu vou pegar a cerveja mas ninguém vai quebrar a cara de ninguém aqui não.

Do lado de fora do bar, Stephen viu os dois e sentiu ciúme de Jared. Era o que bastava para ligar para Ty e contar tudo que viu.


End file.
